Spring break fun in the Bahamas
by T.J. Wise
Summary: Written for LJ's TVD ENDLESS SPRING BREAK challenge. DElena & the gang go to the Bahamas for Spring break: Fun ensues.WARNING: Smut, public fondling, gambling,threesomes,guy on guy, incest and friendly fun . Complete! E/D/S/A/C
1. Epilogue

**The two first chapters of this story set were written for the TVD ENDLESS SPRING BREAK (threesome challenge) which is a companion challenge to "Damon & Elena: Spring Break" on LJ and organized by BadBoysAreBest. On the LJ timeline Damon, Elena and most of the gang go away to the Bahamas on Spring break. A lot of fun goes down, but this is still a DElena centric effort and as each author adds a chapter we get closer to them admitting their feelings for each other. Go read it, there is a lot of effort and fantastic writing there, so follow the breadcrumbs: **(http:/)tvdmixing(dot)livejournal(dot)com/5964(dot)html

**When you read it here, after the first two chapters (Originally chapter 7.5 and 8.5 in the TVD ENDLESS SPRING BREAK universe) the story will go down a different route because I had to rein it in for the LJ challenge.**

* * *

><p><em>EPILOGUE:<em>

Fact Sheet (according to the LJ challenge universe):

+ In this universe everyone is human.

++ The following characters attend the University of Virginia : Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt and Katherine.

++ The following characters attend the Duke University : Tyler, Mason, Meredith, Anna, Alaric and Andie

++ The following characters are international students : Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah.

_I don't want to give the story on LJ away but for the sake of my story other things you need to know are, up to this point in the story:_

+++ Damon & Caroline had an open relationship during her freshman year

+++ Elena & Stefan dated but broke up because of his gambling addiction.

+++ Elena (drunk) & Damon had one night crazy sex stand after she broke up with Stefan (Details in the very hot prologue LJ chapter written by BadBoysAreBest/Junkyatbest)

+++ Damon moved into Elena and Caroline's house as a roommate much to Elena's annoyance.

+++ Elena & Damon become best friends & he buys her a ticket to the Bahamas for spring break

+ At the airport:

+++ Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Damon, Jeremy, Katherine, Stefan and Matt await to leave for the Bahamas

+++ They all meet the siblings Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah

+++ Caroline, Klaus & Stefan have a threesome (originally written on LJ by auntleona and retold on my chapter 7.5)

+++ Damon & Elena have engaged in 3somes with a variety of people including Katherine (chapter 3.5 by 39) and Alaric (him topping Damon BTW – in the sizzling chapter 4.5 by pleasebekidding)

+++ Caroline and Elena admitted to kissing before in high school (chapter 1.9 written by BadBoysAreBest aka junkyatbest)

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, now that we are all on the same page, let the story begin!<strong>


	2. Blurring the lines

**~ Blurring the lines ~ **

* * *

><p>It was seven o'clock when Damon heard a knock on his hotel room door. He didn't bother buttoning his shirt as he hoped it was Elena and he never missed a chance to get a reaction out of her. However, when he opened the door, Damon's smug smile faltered as he was greeted by his brother looking very eager to please and polite - normally a sign that he wanted something.<p>

"Can I come in?" – Stefan smiled beseechingly.

Damon hesitated for a beat but soon shrugged and turned away into the room.

"What do you want Stef?" – Damon muttered as he stood in front of the mirror and went about buttoning his shirt – "I am getting ready to hit the town." – his frustration with the comings and goings of his relationship, non-relationship, with Elena making him impatient.

Over his shoulder Damon could see Stefan sitting down on the edge of the bed, rubbing his hands nervously. Damon turned around, cocking his head to the side, trying to figure out what has gotten Stefan in such an agitated state.

"What's the matter?" – Damon asked dotingly. He knows that most of the time he is at odds with his brother, but Stefan is still his baby bro and Damon can never resist the urge of coming to his aid.

Stefan gave him a sheepish smile and returned his gaze to his twisting hands. Damon approached his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me about it." – Damon offered, levelling his concerned blue eyes with Stefan's green ones, searching for answers and starting to really worry.

"I might need some liquid courage…" - Stefan smiled weakly and nodded towards Damon's glass.

"One glass of liquid courage coming u-P." – Damon winked, popping the "p", trying to diffuse the tension in the air.

As he handed Stefan the drink, Damon sat back on the arm chair next to the bed waiting for his brother to speak.

"I need to tell you something…" – Stefan started nervously – "…because I am confused as hell about it…" - he paused to take a swig of his drink whilst still not meeting Damon's eyes – "…and I can't think of anyone else I can talk this with…"

Damon dismissed his annoyance at being picked because baby bro couldn't think of "anyone else", worrying instead about Stefan's pained voice and trying to hold back all the questions crowding his own mind. Stefan had always been a worrier, over thinking things too much. The overall brooding look he was sporting at the moment was a sure sign that he had thought about this way too much.

The silence dragged on as Stefan kept staring at the glass in his hand. Just for something to do, Damon kept topping their drinks up, hoping that the golden liquid would get Stefan talking. Damon lost count of how many glasses they had drunk by the time he was unable to wait any longer and decided to get the ball rolling.

"It this about your little threesome escapade at the airport with Caroline and the exchange dude?" – he asked knowingly, sipping his whiskey as he stared at his brother.

Stefan's head shoot up and his eyes met with his brother's. Stefan visibly blanched, his expression shaping into a mix of terror and some sort of twisted relief. He swallowed hard, showing tell tale signs of wanting to cease to exist right fucking now. The younger Salvatore's hands came to meet his face as, with a grunt, he tried to hide how truly mortified he felt.

"Great move Salvatore." – Damon chided himself internally at his own stupidity. His bluntness had sent Stefan into clam mode… Obviously they hadn't had enough to drink, that or Stefan's demons where truly the scary kind.

Damon sighed, topped their glasses once more and leaned over. He placed a placating hand on Stefan's shoulder and coached him to lower his hands.

"It's ok Stef. It's hard to wrap your head around touching or being turned on by a guy, even if a girl is involved."- he said sincerely.

With a sigh, Stefan dropped his hands in defeat and relaxed a little, but his eyes were still wide and haunted.

"Is it? Is it really?" – he blurted out, eyes full of doubt as he looked beseechingly back at Damon - "And how do you know?"

His brother's question had two very distinctly different answers, but Damon choose to not explain how he knows that it is ok to be turned on by a guy. Better to go for the teenage drama question and blame it on the grape vine, or in this case, Caroline "blabber mouth" Forbes.

"What do you think? The blond bimbo told Elena and I overheard it."- Damon snorted – "You really should be careful how you choose you indiscretion partners! You are lucky she didn't tweet about it for Christ sake!"

Stefan wailed in response and his embarrassment etched his face so strongly that Damon acted on instinct. He sat on the bed next to Stefan, bringing his brother's head to rest on his chest as if he was still the little child that had made nanny angry for getting his breeches dirty. The sudden movement made Damon slightly dizzy, making him aware that clearly too much liquid courage was in his system.

"Shhh, shhhh, is ok Stef. I'm here." – Damon kept repeating as he held his brother tight as Stefan shook all over.

Once Stefan had regained some control, Damon got up and filled their glasses again. Liquid courage was always a guy's best friend and he seriously needed said friend, even if he was already a bit drunk by now.

Stefan took the opportunity to kick his shoes off and move to rest against the headboard, shoulders slumped. He knew he needed to talk this over and now that he had started, he might as well get to the bottom of it. Hopefully they were both too drunk to remember any of this tomorrow.

Glass in hand, brand new whiskey bottle on the other, Damon sat by Stefan's side and watched as he took a sip of his drink, followed by a deep breath before carrying on.

"I didn't want anybody to know…" – Stefan's voice came out strangled – "Now everyone will think I am gay…" – he groaned causing Damon to chuckle.

"That's what's worrying you?" – he blurted incredulous – "How other's will label you? Or…" – Damon bent his head so he could look at Stefan's bewildered eyes –"how you define yourself?"

"Both…either one…" – Stefan confessed pleadingly –"I don't know which is worse Damon!"

Damon felt like saying that Stefan shouldn't give a dam, hell, he didn't, but this was Stefan… so that approach would never work. Damon decided that downing his "older brother knows best" mask would be more effective.

"You worry too much Stef." – Damon patted Stefan's leg, leaving his hand there.  
>"People will simply think that you are a college kid indulging his wild side during a spring break." – Damon said with authority – "It will probably never make it back home and if it does, it will blow over in a couple of years."<p>

"As for how you define yourself Stef… Well, tell me exactly what is making you confused so I can help."

Damon's words and the feel of his hand on his thigh made Stefan feel slightly reassured. Placing a hand over Damon's, Stefan unconsciously scooted closer to his brother, allowing their arms to touch and feeling soothed by Damon's presence. When they weren't trying to rip each other's head off, Stefan knew his brother always made him feel safe and now was no exception. Stefan hoped he didn't disappoint Damon too much with what he was about to fess up, but the truth is that he needed to talk before he went mad. He just hoped Damon wouldn't look at him with disgust because of it.

"Well…it was very hot being in that threesome." – he whispered.

"I can imagine!" – Damon smirked and nudged him with his elbow earning a small smile back - "Tell me about it." – Damon encouraged, quite eager to get all the steamy details as memories of his afternoon tryst with Elijah and Elena lingered on his mind.

He shook the memories away. Back when he was dating Caroline he had tried to get the air-head into bed with him and another girl. Unfortunately freshman Caroline obviously had more scruples than Spring break Caroline. Just his luck!

"Well… Caroline was deliciously compliant and pliable. "– Stefan snickered conspiratorially – "She practically tackled me into the bathroom and she doesn't mind playing rough, not at all!"- he took another swig smiling.

"That I remember! She is eager that one! " – Damon chuckled already feeling turned on by the retelling – "Go on."

"I returned the favour in kind and in minutes we were pulling clothes off as we ravaged each other's mouths. It was such a turn on…" – Stefan sighed –"But that's when it became a bit weird…" – he blushed and lowered his eyes.

"How so?" – Damon asked in his best Dr. Phil voice, handing the bottle to Stefan.

Stefan took a sip before pushing himself up and crossing his legs so that he could look back at Damon.

"Are you…, are you sure this is not… too weird for you?" – he asked in a voice reeking of insecurity –"You know…. sexual details, brother, ex-girlfriend, threesome."

"Oh, paleeze Stefan!" – Damon rolled his eyes – "I was the one that taught you how to masturbate! It can't get much weirder than that. Plus," – he pointed at the bulge in his pants –"it's clearly turning me on."

"Ok…" - Stefan scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and gave his brother a sheepish smile before leaning back against the heard board.

Of course now, to add to the tension, Damon's erection was like the big hard elephant in the room and Stefan couldn't peel his eyes from it. "Stupid, stupid whiskey" Stefan chanted in his head.

"Yeah, well, I guess you are right…" – Stefan sighed trying to breathe in courage – "Ok… so that's… that's when we were reminded that Klaus was in the room and he was like…" – another deep breath – "completely naked!" – Stefan swallowed hard and whispered as he buried his blushing face into Damon's shoulder – "an-and I got even more turned on…"

Damon felt a bit uneasy and awkward, he was drunk and all, but it was still a bit weird. However Damon knew there was no point in turning back now and took a big sip of his drink. The damage was done and the point here was helping Stefan _not_going all judgmental or embarrassed.

"Have you ever felt turned on about another guy before?" – Damon asked playing devil's advocate and because now he really wanted to know.

Stefan considered the question for a while and then shook his head – "No…"

"Then maybe it was just a result of the situation you were in or because perhaps he looks a bit effeminate?" – Damon replied fishing.

"Maybe…" - Stefan mumbled not at all conciliated with the idea.

"What happened next?"

"Well… We toyed with Caroline for a bit. Then Klaus ordered her to her knees."

"Nice move!" – Damon commented as he shifted to make some room for the uncomfortable hard on in his tight pants as he remembered the blonde's talented lips.

"Yeah…" – Stefan smiled nostalgically – "Then K-K-laus …hmm… reached out and, hmm, helped me remove my jeans and boxers. " - Stefan admitted tightening his grip on the sheets – "I felt a bit uncomfortable but very very turned on …" – he whispered.

"Hell, I am turned on and I wasn't even there!" – Damon smiled at Stefan hoping to reassure him.

"Yeah, about that…"- Stefan replied shyly – "You may want to unbutton your jeans and make more room before little Damon dies a horrible death."

Seeing the look on Damon's face Stefan was ready to retract his suggestion but his mouth had other ideas and just blurted out the next words.

"I promise I won't mind."– hurriedly followed by what he hoped was a sincere look "I-I mean, as you said, we have done weirder stuff right?" – blaming his forwardness on the whiskey.

Damon was about to protest, but the truth was that his dick was a bit too constrained for comfort. Also, if he backtracked now instead of exposing himself a little, Stefan might clam up again. Hoping to make his brother feel more at ease with this act of trust, Damon opened his zipper. He practically sighed in relief, as he felt the blood flow around freely. Even if Damon decided to keep his dick in his boxers, at least now it was able to spring free and swell up to its full glory.

"Much much better." – Damon gave his brother his signature eyebrow wiggle making Stefan laugh at his antics - "Carry on."

"Weeell…" – Stefan took another gulp – "…his hands felt great on my chest…so decisive and strong…not at all like a girls hands." - he offered pensively- "I was mesmerized as we stood there naked… Then Caroline wrapped a hand around each one of us and it was heaven…" – Stefan sighed.

Damon let out an involuntary groan and his dick twitched in his boxers. Stefan smiled watching his brother get overheated from the tale. Normally Damon was the one telling him about the hot adventures he got up to and Stefan was flying high on being the one doing the telling this time around. Emboldened and drunk, the shyness was slowly dissipating from his demeanor.

"Then when Caroline deep throated me I completely lost it." – he sighed.

It was Stefan's turn to feel uncomfortable in his tight jeans. Without asking Damon, he sat up and wriggled out of them and sat back by his brother wearing only boxers. Damon thought about removing his own jeans but settled to moving them more out of the way instead.

Stefan's voice was getting huskier by the minute, his words slurring, but it didn't stop him. Damon was glad because he now needed to know how far Stefan had gotten.

"When Klaus gripped the back of my neck I panicked a little…"– Stefan's hand unconsciously clutched at the jeans over Damon's thigh – "Especially when his mouth crashed into mine…" – he groaned – "I tried to keep my mouth shut but… but he was voracious! An-and when I let him in…" – Stefan wailed– "Fuck…it was delicious Damon…" – Stefan breathed as he looked up at his brother sideways.

"It was violent, rough and needy…I didn't worry about hurting him like I would with a girl." - a hungry fire burned in Stefan's eyes as he looked at his brother.

"I can understand that. It makes for a nice change." – Damon agreed licking his lips, his throat suddenly dry, thinking of his own escapades with Ric.

"Delicious brother. Not just nice." – Stefan admonished playfully – "Poor Caroline looked so hot and bothered seeing it that we decided to focus on her." – Stefan smirked –"So we bent her like a pretzel and I was ready to fuck her…"

"Fuck Stefan." – Damon groaned –"If this goes on for much longer I will have to excuse myself to take care of my friend here."

Damon was so turned on that his eyes were shut tight as his hand absentmindedly stroked his hard on over the boxers.

Stefan smiled satisfied, hoping that the next words wouldn't freak his brother out. He took a deep breath and continued the word onslaught.

"Then Klaus grabbed my cock and his touch sent shivers down my spine." – Stefan shifted his hips at the memory, feeling extremely turned on – "I wanted to desperately pump into his hand…I really did Damon." –Stefan said needy and closed his eyes for a moment – "But Klaus lined me up with Caroline's slit and then I was in fucking heaven, brother."

Damon licked his lips and whispered.

"What came next?"

Stefan unsuccessfully tried to peel his eyes from his brother's hand and the bulge under his boxers. With great difficulty he did his best to continue with the story.

"Caroline was in heaven too if you were to go by the noises she was making." – Stefan went on huskily letting his own hand inside his boxers to comfort his bulge- "Especially when Klaus went down on her whilst I was pumping from behind."

"Hot" – Damon breathed speeding up his caresses on his member – "Next?"

"Caroline and I came and…" –Stefan simplified not wanting to get into the mess he created – "I was about to get myself cleaned up when…when…" – Stefan swallowed hard and became suddenly silent.

Damon opened an eye and then another to look at his brother slightly annoyed at the interruption. Stefan's cheeks where slightly flushed, his eyes black with lust and riveted on where Damon's hand caressed his cock. Looking down, Damon' realised Stefan's hand was busy pumping his exposed cock. Slightly shocked, Damon looked back up at Stefan's eyes. It was Damon's turn to swallow hard as Stefan looked back at him lustfully and whispered sultrily.

"Let me show you."

"Wha" - before Damon could comprehend, Stefan had pushed Damon's hand aside and removed his boxers out of the way.

Damon wanted to protest but the most mind blowing sensation rendered him speechless as Stefan latched his soft warm lips onto his cock. His inebriated state, all this week's frustration over Elena and the hot threesome tale led Damon to get lost into the sensation, his thoughts scrambling and pleasure saturated all his senses.

Stefan didn't stop to ask himself why he had done it. The temptation had been simply too much and Stefan had just given into the dizzying need to latch on to the hard on in front of him hungrily.

When Damon's groans filled the room and his hands automatically dug into Stefan's hair, it was all the encouragement he needed. Stefan alternated between deepthroating and liking trails on the member's length and head, eliciting moan after moan from his elder sibling.

Amidst the pleasurable haze, Damon's mind was a discordant battlefield. His body wanted to abandon himself to the pleasure, his mind wanted to summon the appropriate scandalized reaction at having a man, his brother no less, sucking his dick, on top of wondering how the fuck Stefan had gotten so good at giving head. The hedonist in him was clearly winning as Stefan's ministrations where bringing him to the very brink of sanity – Damon was so fucking close he was filling the room with pleasure sounds.

A firm knocking sound made it through the haze and startled Damon momentarily to his senses.

"Ignore it." – Stefan breathed authoritatively before plunging Damon's erection into his mouth in one motion and picking back the rhythm. Just like that Damon's heads were back into the pleasure game, outside world be dammed.

A more insistent knock made itself heard, followed by the only self righteous feminine voice that could get Damon's attention in any heaven or hell.

"Damon, I know you are in there! I can see that the lights are on." – Elena admonished from the other side of the door.

"Fuck!" – Damon cursed and jumped away from Stefan as if stung. The reality of what had gone down making him blush intensively.

"You promised you would take me to the casino! You are not backing out on me Salvatore!" – Elena bellowed.

Damon ran his hands through his hair nervously, clearly uncomfortable as he fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. Damon's expression, the insistent voice at the door and the word "casino" finally hit home and Stefan sprung into action. He got up and started putting his clothes back on, offering Damon an apologetic smile. His brother was visibly rattled and Stefan's heart sank at the awkwardness of it all.

"Damon Salvatore. If you do not open this door right now I am going to never speak to you again." – Elena screamed furiously making Damon roll his eyes smirking and Stefan to laugh nervously with him.

Damon took a big gulp straight from the bottle and strutted to the door.

"Coming Elena." – the irony of his words not lost on either of them as Damon opened the door to a very flustered Elena.

"You are such an ass!" – she huffed and pushed past him sniffing the air – "Clearly a drunk ass too!" - she spat, suddenly coming to a halt when she saw Stefan.

"Hi Lena." – he greeted embarrassed.

"Who's the ass now Elena?" –Damon quipped trying to act calm and aloof –"Here I was, trying to have a serious conversation with baby bro, but you ruined the moment." – Damon glared as Stefan threw him an expectant puppy dog lost smile.

"Oh…" – Elena turned and blushed –"I'm sorry…should…should I go?"

"No point now." – Damon replied smirking at making her uncomfortable but glad as hell she was there to bring him to his senses.

"Well…" –Elena tried timidly walking back –"If I leave now, you guys can pick up from where you left right?"

Damon's hand sprung like a cobra and latched itself on to Elena's arm.

"Stay!" – he pleaded desperately, and with a bit more composure he added - "It would take too long to get back to where we were, right Stef?" – he finished through his clenched jaw without looking back at his brother.

"Right." - Stefan chuckled lightly as confusion clouded Elena's face and Damon resisted the urge of smacking his brother unconscious.

Elena hated feeling left out. Annoyed, she reverted to the reason that had brought her here in the first place.

"Then, are you ready to go to the casino Damon?" – she asked all doe eyes trying to get on his good side again.

"With you babe," – he kissed her softly on the cheek –"I am ready to go all the way, always." – Damon purred much to Stefan's annoyance.

Feeling used, ignored and unappreciated, Stefan lapsed into his selfish spoiled brother act.

"You guys are going to the casino? I thought you said we weren't allowed to go Damon!"

"Nooo, brother." – Damon smirked, eyes never leaving Elena's – "I said you weren't allowed to go. Me and the lovely Elena however…"

Stefan crossed his arms like the brat he was.

"Why not? And don't say it's because of the age because I am the same age as her!" – he pointed an accusing finger at his ex-girlfriend.

Elena rolled her eyes angrily. She was sooo over this Stefan and his drama queen antics!

"You know why Stefan." – Elena hissed obstinately.

"Not this again!" – Stefan seethed –"Common Damon, I don't have a gambling problem! She only said that so she could break up with me without looking like a bitch."

Damon joined Elena in the eye rolling fest. Sharing a knowing look with her, Damon turned to his brother and landed one square on his chest.

"Sure you don't baby bro." – Stefan grinned triumphantly at Elena as Damon poured Elena and himself a drink – "I just have a habit of bailing your ass out of debt every so often because I just enjoy wasting my money on you."

The grin slid of Stefan's face like mud as Elena, vindicated, smiled sweetly back at him with an evil grin of her own.

"You are not supposed to tell anyone that." – Stefan whimpered.

Elena was enjoying this too much, drinking her whiskey as she looked from smug brother to pouty one.

"How often is often?" – she asked doing that hand on the hip thing that signals you are about to get grilled.

Stefan body became rigid with tension, starring at Damon pleadingly with his head almost imperceptibly shaking.

Damon smiled over his drink loving to see his brother squirm in front of his ex.

"Don't worry Stef." – he chuckled –"I need some secrets to use as leverage. So I am letting you off the hook…"

As he watched Stefan relax and a pout form on Elena's luscious lips, Damon laid the last nail down.

"For now…" – Damon wiggled his eye brows evilly.

"Damon…" – Stefan whined exasperated – "I really want to go. I promise to behave."

Damon snorted loudly, the usual smirk in place, eyes glinting like the cat that got the cream, leaning against the wall clearly enjoying inflicting misery on his younger sibling. That right there hit a nerve with Elena and her chin jutted up as the lioness in her geared up to defend the weaker brother.

"Stop being so smug Damon." – Elena hissed in disapproval – "I know he has a problem, and I know you like being a dick…"

"I don't like dicks!" – the words plopped out of his lips before he could censor them, a perfect example of Freudian slip, making Damon blush profusively.

Elena looked up at him with furrowing eye brows ready to ask questions, but Stefan's booming laugh stopped her short.

"Don't worry Damon." – he quipped in his best Damon impression –"I am letting you off the hook…" – and prowling over to where his vexed brother was against the wall, Stefan leaned in starring Damon down with malice -"For now…" - Stefan whispered and then guffawed, enjoying the role reversal enormously.

"What's going on?" – Elena huffed, looking from one brother to another.

"Nothing" – Damon replied through gritted teeth –"Let's leave for the casino."

"Yeah, let's." – Stefan purred giving Damon a facsimile of his eye brow wiggle.

"You are not coming." – Damon barked back.

"Are you suuuure?" – Stefan asked sweetly as he enunciated – "Oh oh oh brother" – in a poorly disguised lewd tone, making sure to shape his lips just right to remind Damon of the secret they now shared.

Damon blushed again, this time more at being manipulated than anything else. He knew Stefan had him well and proper because there was no way Damon wanted Elena to know that he had allowed Stefan to give him a blowjob. Hell, he still didn't know how he managed to get away with having threesomes with Alaric, Katherine, Klaus and Elijah with her willing consent and participation! He had expected Elena to have a fit and blamed the drinks for her all too understanding reaction. She was nowhere nearly pickled enough to understand incest! Hell, he wasn't either! Damon was just about to give into the emotional blackmail when miss uppity intervened.

"Damon…we will be there with him, we can make sure he behaves himself." – Elena asked sweetly trying her hand at manipulating him.

"Fucking great!" Damon scowled internally and was about to pop a blood vessel at the fact that Elena and Stefan had the audacity to think that they could manipulate him. Then inspiration struck and he grinned openly.

Stefan eyed his brother suspiciously, noticing the change in mood, but Elena was oblivious, thinking that her charm was working on the older Salvatore.

"Please?" – Elena pouted prettily in her best coquettish voice.

"Hmm. Let's say I agree, what do I get if you are wrong?" – Damon asked drawling.

The question brought Elena up short and she droped her act.

"What do you mean?" – she asked Damon confused.

"What do I get if you are wrong and he misbehaves?" – he leered at her.

"But he won't." – Elena replied with a small voice looking at Stefan for support.

"Yeah, I won't brother." – the glare he received from Damon further convinced Stefan that his brother was definitely up to something.

"Then you won't mind putting some weight behind this. Right babe?" – Damon asked Elena in mock innocence.

"You know I don't have any money Damon…" – Elena answered wearily.

"I know princess." – he leaned into her and whispered into her ear– "I am after some other currency tonight."

"You can't be serious!" – Elena replied indignant pushing against his chest.

Damon had to hide his annoyance at her playing coy after all they had done since spring break started. She was the queen of denial, but Damon had his eyes on the main prize.

"Well, of course, if you are not that confident that he won't misbehave, you just had to say so." – Damon proposed as he turned his back to her waiting for her to walk into his trap.

A voice in Elena's head kept screaming "It's a trap! It's a trap!" but she marched on straight into the wolf's den.

"Of course I am confident." – she glared back at Damon, her chin jutting out and her hands balled into fits at her side.

"Oh?" – Damon replied acting nonplussed. He had her exactly where he wanted her -"Then Elena, I dare you to prove it!"

The voice in her head screamed "Fuck, fuck, fuck!", but Elena had never been able to walk away from a direct dare. Caroline had always used that tid-bit of knowledge to get her in the worse kinds of trouble, but this time Elena had done it to herself.

"Fine!" – she spat annoyed.

"Fine?" – Damon repeated grinning winningly- "So if he misbehaves" – Damon licked his lips slowly – "Your body is mine tonight. Deal?" – he extended an eager hand.

Elena let out an exasperated groan.

"Fine." – she confirmed crossing her arms -"On one condition." – Elena's voice rasped on Damon's nerves – "Just to make sure Stefan has the right amount of incentive." – she looked at the younger brother –"If he misbehaves, his ass is mine for tonight."

"Agreed." – Damon replied enthusiastically as Stefan glared mutinously – "You started it Stefan, so play nice brother."

"Fine you two! Agreed." - Stefan replied hoping to God that he would not actually misbehave.

"All agreed?" - Damon asked looking around but more specifically at Elena who nodded stiffly - "Oh goody!" - Damon qualified, grinning from ear to ear and rubbing his hands together at the prospects of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always welcomed :)<strong>


	3. We are in this together you and I

**We are in this together you and I, always and forever **

* * *

><p>It was past 11 o'clock and Elena loved being in the casino seated like an heiress on the lap of the most gorgeous man her brown eyes had ever, would ever, behold.<p>

All the women surrounding them eyed Elena enviously as she draped her slender arms around the blue eyed raven hair beauty that was Damon. Not to be outdone, all the man surrounding them wished they were the lucky bastard that had the olive skinned long legged goddess that was Elena sitting on their laps.

Damon and Elena painted a beautiful tantalizing picture as they won hand after hand at the blackjack table. They were clearly in love and, truth be told, in lust. The winning streak only added to the heady mixture and magnified the pull they had on everyone observing them.

Damon revelled on his "sugar daddy" role and assured Elena repeatedly that the money meant nothing next to the pleasure of seeing her eyes sparkle every time they won another hand. Elena had decided this was the best Spring break of her life and was basking in the afterglow of their earlier escapade in the private gaming room. Damon and Elena had won so much more this week than the chips pilling in front of them. They had lost themselves into each other and in turn won back love and devotion like no other. So many things were better now that she had given in. They were still playful, the banter would always be a part of their dynamic, the sex was always mind blowing but, the best part was this newly discovered tender side she didn't know Damon possessed.

Noticing her far away eyes Damon smiled and reached his right hand to stroke her cheek as he kissed her lips softly. Elena's eyes fluttered and she smiled back, tightening her hold around his neck. Damon moved his left hand from the small of her back to pick up his cards. Surreptitiously his right hand made its way under her free flowing dress to where he knew she was bare and wet. Elena's initial shock was replaced by immediate pleasure as Damon's talented hands slowly worked their magic between her legs. Through heavy eyelashes she looked up at him, her cheeks slightly flushed as her eyes mirrored the lust she saw in his. Damon's attention supposedly returned to the game and to any outside observer nothing out of the ordinary was happening - that fact alone had Elena incredibly turned on. That she could be surrounded by so many people, in a very public place and that his hands could be caressing her so intimately and urging her clit and folds to come for him was making her body tremble with lustful desire. Elena felt like Damon owned her body and soul as she sighed contently against his neck thanking the gods for left-handed men and their multitasking abilities.

Damon ran his index finger up and down Elena's wet slit whilst his thumb drew lazy circles on her clit, the gentle ministrations coaching her to come undone. A pause in his motions made Elena lift her head up and stare into his eyes with wanton need. Damon's eyes looked deep into hers as she felt his hand move again to plunge two fingers into her core and his thumb press her bud. Elena eyes widened as she let her hair hide her face like a curtain as she bit down into Damon's neck to silence her moans. Damon's fingers curled inside of her in a "come hither" motion that had Elena melting into a slow burn orgasm in front of the unsuspecting crowd.

When Elena came to, she lifted her head to look back at Damon. His lips held such a self satisfied smile that Elena reached a languid hand and pulled him into a devoted kiss.

"Are you ready to see more of the casino?" – Damon asked tenderly.

Elena nodded contently, getting up and taking the left arm Damon offered her. Damon gave the dealer his room number so that his chips would be credited to his account and walked away from the table with Elena by his side.

"Thank you." – Elena breathed into his ear.

"Anytime babe." – Damon replied smiling at her seductively – "Which reminds me…" – he pulled his right hand to his lips and licked his wet fingers thoroughly – "Hmmm, delicious as usual." – he smirked satisfied.

Elena shook her head smiling and leaned in to give him a deep kiss, tasting herself and thinking that there was nothing more delectable than his lips.

"Should we see how our other bet is going?" – he purred and she frowned back in confusion.

"Stefan has been at the poker table for a couple of hours." – Damon said by way of clarification.

"Oh!" – Elena giggled – "You made me completely forget about that!"

"Glad to be of service" – Damon grinned and kissed the tip of her nose.

"But I am willing to bet" – he wiggled his eye brows up and down – "that baby bro is probably at his breaking point by now."

"You know you have me whether he wins or loses right?" - Elena whispered in his ear.

"Good to know." – Damon let out a low hungry growl –"But I like winning at any chance I get."

"As I told you earlier,"– she smiled coquettishly at him – "I love it when you win."

Elena was flying high from Damon ministrations, winning and a few too many Cosmopolitans, Martinis and Blue lagoons. Still, when they reached the poker table, she couldn't help but worry as she watched Stefan's scrunched up forehead as he looked at his hand. Elena's attention was however quickly diverted by the couple seating by Stefan's side. There, to his right sat Alaric with Katherine seductively draped over his shoulder. Seeing the two of them made Elena even more hot and bothered. A lascivious smile spread on her lips thinking of the hot sex they had shared earlier on in the week. It looked like Katherine was working her magic to check just how well hung Ric really was. A part of Elena was so turned on that the idea of Damon owning her body for the night became, if possible, even more enticing.

"Lena, what are you thinking?" – Damon sing-songed as he put a stray lock behind her ear, allowing his hand to glide down her neck and over her collar bone. Feeling Elena respond to his touch, he laid a soft wet kiss on her shoulder for good measure.

Elena practically melted into him, her bottom pushing against his hips seeking friction. Damon wrapped his hand around her waist, pushing his hard on against her back.

"Are you ready to leave love?"- he breathed expectantly.

"Hmmm." – Elena sighed deeply – "I wish we we still have to wait to see if Stefan misbehaves or not."

Damon ran a hand down her side making her squirm.

"By the look of things we won't have to wait long."- he replied looking over at the poker table –"Let's go an add some pressure." – Damon chuckled, pressing his bulge to her and then pulling her along to watch Stefan closely.

Over at the Poker table Stefan starred down at his hand in concentration, willing a winning combination to materialize out of thin air. He knew he was down to his last chip and his hand was weak, but the gambler in him couldn't help it and he bet anyway. With dread he saw Elena and Damon approach to witness his debacle as he clearly lost the round and all the cash Damon had lent him. His brother was grinning at him lecherously, knowing full well that he had both Stefan and Elena exactly where he wanted them.

Dejected, Stefan was about to get up from the table when a strong hand held his in place. He looked up to see Alaric looking back at him.

"Have a couple of rounds on me." – Damon's best friend smiled at the young Salvatore as he pushed some chips his way.

Stefan looked at the chips and at the hand covering his, trying to understand Alaric's game.

"What do you want in return?" – he asked Alaric suspiciously.

"Oh, not much." – Alaric replied squeezing Stefan's hand discreetly –"Just that you keep an open mind next time you see me."

"Oh,oh" – Damon whispered in Elena's ear –"Looks like Ric is on the prowl for his next victim!" – he chuckled as Elena's eyes went wide as saucers and she giggled in understanding.

Stefan licked his lips nervously and then smiled back at Alaric.

"I think that I can do that."

"Oh, I know you can." – Alaric smiled back satisfied and let go of Stefan's hand.

Elena was just about to ask Damon if Alaric meant what she thought he meant when her thoughts were interrupted by Elijah's melodic voice.

"How are you doing this fine evening Elena? Damon?"

Damon head snapped and he glared at the intruder venomously. Just because he had agreed to participate in a threesome with him and Elena earlier that day it didn't mean he wanted Elijah anywhere near his property.

"No need to begrudge me right now Damon." – Elijah said knowingly –"We had our fun and I have my sights on another girl tonight." – he said as his eyes travelled to where Katherine had her long nails stroking Alaric's neck and her eyes riveted on where Elijah, Damon and Elena stood.

Elena and Damon both swallowed hard at the promises implied in the exchange. They saw Katherine whisper into Alaric's ear. A lustful smile spread across his lips as he too looked up at where they stood.

"If you'll excuse me." – Elijah said already leaving their side as both Elena and Damon's eyes followed him as he made his way around the poker table.

"Shame. Better luck next time Stefan." – Alaric's voice reached them.

It looked like the game was finally over and Stefan had obviously lost. Alaric got up, patted Stefan on the back and nodded to Elijah, placing a possessive hand around Katherine's shoulder as she leaned in to give Elijah a heated kiss. Sandwiched between the two, Katherine led them towards the elevator, laughing and talking animatedly.

Damon sighed watching them go and Elena's core was already burning with the images her brain was conjuring.

"Looks like they are going to have fun tonight." – Stefan chuckled following their gazes and bringing Damon and Elena's attention to him.

"Oh, they are not the only ones." – Damon smirked –"I believe I won your body for tonight Elena. Shall we?"

"Sure!" – she replied rather too enthusiastically making Damon suspicious – "Are you coming Stefan?"- she extended a hand towards the younger Salvatore.

"What?" –Damon groaned –"No. I want to have my fun with you!" – he pouted.

"You had plenty of fun with me tonight Damon!" – Elena admonished sweetly – "And I own him for the night. So I want to have some fun too." – Elena pouted right back and just like that she had him.

"Fine!" – Damon grumbled – "The suite is big enough, maybe Stef can get lost." – he huffed.

"Suite?" – Elena turned around to look at him – "What suite?"- her eyes wide like a curious child.

Damon smiled like a million bucks, lips stretching seductively.

"Well, since I knew I had you, I called in earlier and booked the Bridge Suite." – he purred into her neck –"Spectacular views, marble floors, a grand piano, 12-foot ceilings, private bar, a roomy king size bed, whirlpool tub and lots and lots of room to have fun with you."

"Oh my god!" – Elena squealed practically jumping up and down – "Let's go, let's go!" – she screamed back at them as she rushed to press the elevator button.

Damon rolled his eyes at his brother and Stefan smiled back.

"Not exactly the kind of enthusiasm I was looking for. Let's try to get her enthusiastic about other more interesting things, right Stef?" – Damon elbowed his brother conspiratorially.

"Sure, sure."- Stefan mumbled.

.

As they reached the 23rd floor, Elena skipped into the room like a little kid. Stefan and Damon watched as she ran back and forth from room to room, telling them about each new feature she found. She had a smile from ear to ear as her now bare feet skidded on the marble floors and her face was flushed with excitement.

Like a little hurricane of energy, Elena explored every corner of the suite. Damon and Stefan resorted to the bar, pouring themselves drinks and watching her come and go. They were convinced she would never stop until suddenly, finding Damon where he was leaning against the black piano, she jumped on his arms and kissed his face all over repeatedly and fast, breathing "thank you" after every kiss.

Damon's hands expertly tightened on her derriere to hold her in place as her legs wrapped willingly around his waist. The kiss deepened, getting heavier and needier. Elena's core started to burn as she ran her hands on Damon's strong back and her tongue battled his. She could feel his hard on through his trousers as he rubbed against her naked skin. Elena's mind flooded with images of the two of them and she wanted nothing more than feel him inside her. As if he knew her thoughts Damon groaned as he turned her around and leaned her over the piano. Elena's beautiful hair fanned around her face as she moaned his name.

Damon captured her long legs and made his way between them, peppering wet kisses to accompany the sounds Elena made after each touch. He pushed her loose skirt to her waist, delighted to see how wet and ready Elena was for him. Elena propped herself on her elbows, biting her lower lip, to watch Damon hands move to divest him of his trousers and give them the connection they craved.

The couple was startled when a single piano key echoed and they were reminded of Stefan's presence.

"Thank God!" – Stefan glared at them – "I thought I was going to have to sit here and watch." – he whined.

Elena and Damon glared at him in unison, shooting daggers as they disentangled themselves from each other.

"Some people know how to enjoy the show." – Damon seethed – "Others only know how to ruin it!"

Elena placed a placating hand on his chest, giving Damon a devilish little smile as she laced her fingers with his. She couldn't help it, Damon looked really adorable when he pouted. They exchanged a longing look and Damon nodded giving her the stage. She turned up the charm and looked back at Stefan without breaking the contact with Damon.

"Oh don't worry Stefan" – Elena purred dangerously holding Stefan's chin –"You won't be just watching."

Stefan's eyes widened. The Elena he knew was sweet and coy, not this temptress in front of him. He shot an accusatory look at this brother over her shoulder that left nothing to the imagination.

"Don't give me that self-righteous glare Stefan." – Damon grumbled –"Just because you didn't bring the wild side of her out it doesn't mean it wasn't there before."

Elena giggled satisfied at Stefan's shock and kissed Damon adoringly.

"Oh, but you did pet and fed it until it wanted nothing more than eat you up." – she purred languorously.

"Guilty as charged." – Damon purred back, hands around her hips as their bodies met.

"Oh, you are guilty alright." – Elena sing-songued.

"Well, no sense in stopping now then." – Damon kissed behind her ear sending shivers down her spine and making her moan – "But you might want to stop to go check the present I left for you on top of the bed in the master bedroom" – he whispered.

Elena eyes lit up.

"A present for me?" – she smiled happily.

"Hmm. More like a present for us."

Elena gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran away excited in the direction of the bedroom.

Damon prepared two drinks and walked over to the balcony to where Stefan was sulking.

"Great view." – Damon commented as he handed Stefan one of the drinks.

Stefan accepted it begrudgingly and shrugged.

"If you are into that kind of thing." – he mumbled taking a swig.

"Oh common Stefan. Don't be such a sore loser! Is my money you lost, not yours. I should be the one pissed."

"Yeah right, but I'm the one paying for it!"

"You call this paying for it?" – Damon asked exasperated –"A high end suite, fantastic views, free booze and a girl that is ready and willing?" – Damon snorted disgusted– "I hate to see your idea of hell brother!"

"That is not how I see it." – Stefan spat back angrily.

"Ok…" – Damon said wearily –"I'll bite. How exactly do you see it?"

"I see it as having to watch my ex-girlfriend, who by the way dumped me," – Stefan winced –"get off at the hands of my brother who decided to ignore what happened between us tonight." – he glared viciously at Damon.

Damon took a deep breath and looked at him with a mix of pity and frustration.

"I get the ex-girlfriend part, but you were the one that was ready to trade your soul with the devil for a chance to go gambling tonight. So this one is on you baby bro." – Damon replied in the most amicable tone he could muster –"I would gladly excuse you, but the lady knows what she wants."

Stefan nodded stiffly and asked.

"What about us?"

Damon glared infuriated at his brothers insistence in bringing it up again.

"There is no "us" Stefan!" – Damon replied through clenched teeth – "I am willing to concede that we got caught up in the moment and I'll go as far as saying you are clearly very talented." – Damon took a heavy gulp of his drink –"But that is that, you understand?" – Damon glared meaningfully at his brother.

Stefan was about to protest when a seductive voice called out from the inside of the majestic living room.

"Oh boys" – Elena giggled –"Anyone want to come in and play with me?"

Damon chuckled and got up. As Stefan passed him he held his arm tight and whispered menacingly.

"Don't ruin this for me brother. I am not the one that wanted you here."

Stefan and Damon walked into the room to see a vision in form of woman leaning seductively against the grand piano and framed by the suite's golden accents. Elena was dressed in a curve enhancing, revealing black silk slip. Simple and elegant with soft sage lace accents and a teasing back-tie to complete the sexy look. Damon was in awe how she could look both so sexy and innocent at once. He had known she would look hot when he picked the outfit with the lacy black panties and garter belt, but Damon was not prepared for what she would bring to the mix.

Licking his lips, Damon approached Elena slowly but eagerly, his fingers making contact with her skin and caressing her left naked arm up to her neck. Elena shifted her weight on the impossibly high black heels, chosen so that her lips were at the exact same height as Damon's. When, with hungry eyes, his hand snaked around her waist, she captured his lips in a slow burning kiss, her left hand tangling on Damon's hair to pull him close. Elena let herself get lost in the kiss for a while.

When Damon moved his lips from her mouth to her neck, Elena opened her eyes and looked over seductively towards Stefan and reached a hand beckoning him to her. Stefan looked conflicted where he stood. Elena gave him a sweet smile that reminded him of how she was when she was his and mouthed "Come here" and Stefan found himself moving towards her. When he was within arm's reach, Elena wrapped her right arm around his neck and pulled him into a gentle kiss and Stefan was lost in lust and nostalgia. She gasped into his mouth when Damon, part in jealousy and part to remind her he was there, bit her left nipple through the silk.

Elena's eyes filled with lust as she stopped kissing Stefan and tangled her hold on Damon's hair to bring him roughly away from her nipple. When she had both Salvatore's secured, Elena walked them over to where she had removed the middle table so that nothing was in between the sofas facing each other. She let go of their hands and sat languorously down, crossing her legs seductively and giving them a peek of her lingerie and garters.

"My turn to have a little fun."- Elena intoned looking up at them through thick eyelashes and worrying her lower lip - "Take your shirts off."

Stefan was taken aback, looking from her to Damon and back at her.

"Elena…" – he started but the sight of her rising from the sofa and prowling over to him made him feel exactly like the prey he was.

"Tsk, tsk" – Elena whispered sizing him down –"Your pretty ass is mine, remember? Now do as I say." – she ordered challenging him to disobey –"The same goes for you Damon." – she glanced at him sideways - "If you guys don't play nice, I won't either."

Damon didn't need to be told twice, his shirt was off in a blink of an eye. Elena gave him a pleased smile and stalked around him, grazing a lonely nail across his skin hungrily.

"Much better." – she drawled, wrapping her hand around the nape of his hair and pulling him into a hungry kiss.

Damon was practically panting when Elena let him go with as much force as she had brought him in. Her lustful gaze turning into a narrowed one when she took in Stefan's still clad body.

"Fine, be that way." – Elena said dangerously as she walked slowly to Stefan.

She leaned her hands on his cheek and caressed them down to where the first button kept his shirt closed. She looked up at her ex-boyfriend smiling.

"Communication was always a problem with us, wasn't it Stefan?" – she asked with innocent eyes rubbing small circles on the exposed skin. Stefan mouth was dry and his cock was hanging on every word dripping out of Elena's mouth.

Damon was drinking this dominating Elena in. She was almost as much fun as drunk, foul-mouthed, sex on a stick Elena. He thought that maybe he should warn Stefan that he was in the lion's den and making the lioness very very angry. Damon didn't know how much of Elena's wild side Stefan was aware of but judging by his startled looks he was guessing none of it.

"Maybe it's my fault." –Elena pouted adorably making Stefan lick his lips – "What can I do to make you understand?"

The next moment the sound of ripped fabric filled the room. Elena, in one swift motion, ripped Stefan's shirt to reveal his naked torso and six angry nail marks. Stefan looked at her in indignant shock and Damon's jaw practically unhinged.

"Was that clear enough?" – Elena smiled sweetly as she took her place in the sofa – "Now be a doll and remove the rest so that I can see you properly."

Stefan was quick to do as he was told after that. He had never seen Elena play it rough and this new side of her turned him on exceedingly.

"Oh, and boys?" - Elena purred again - "Please take off your shoes and socks too."

Damon shook his head and grinned at her, delighted with what he now nicknamed "Dominatrix Elena". When both Salvatore's stood there only in their trousers, Elena gave them an appraising look and stood up.

"Well, fair is fair."

She turned around, letting her hand reach to her back and undo the back-tie of her slip. Elena removed it with slow and deliberate sensual movements until she stood in front of the two men with her back turned clad only in her lacy underwear, matching garter, silk stockings and black heels. With a teasing look over her shoulders, Elena bent and ran her hands along her legs, making sure to give an optimum view of her lower assets, before looking back at the brothers with erotic promises in her eyes. Damon and Stefan's eyes lingered hungrily around every curve of her olive skinned body.

Taking in their expressions, Elena turned around and strutted slowly to where they stood, stretching an arm to wrap each around the waist and bring them against her body. Her left hand glided down to squeeze Damon's firm ass cheeks as her mouth latched on to Stefan's. Damon bent down to bite her shoulder and Elena moaned into the kiss. Her nails grazed Stefan's chest as they moved south and Elena turned to claim Damon's lips.

The contrast between Damon's possessive nature and Stefan's timid caresses nearly drove her insane. That two brothers could be so different and so delicious was surely a sin against nature. Their bodies were on the verge of being obscene and Elena was convinced that they should be in jail for tempting her like this.

Her thoughts were scrambling and her mind spiralling into oblivion as the brother's talented hands and mouths consumed her body. A stray though however made it through the haze and with effort Elena detached herself from their bodies and sat back on the couch. They looked at her slightly disappointed at the loss, with longing and starved eyes.

"Now you two kiss." – she demanded simply.

Damon cringed and Stefan didn't look too happy either, but Elena rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Common you two, I know you don't mind guys that much!"

"Guys no." – Damon scoffed –"Kissing my brother, yes."- crossing his arms over his naked chest in clear opposition.

Elena huffed disappointed that she couldn't get her way. Damon had been more than happy to watch her kiss Katherine and she felt entitled to the same show.

"Fine then." – Elena glared at Damon and Stefan – "If that's how you want to play it, I'll go enjoy that massive whirlpool." – she stood up – "Alone."

Elena started to cross the marble floor with determined steps, her heels echoing in the big room.

"Wait." – Stefan's voice broke out –"Gi-give us a moment to consider." – he begged.

Elena stopped walking and looked back at them expectantly.

"There is nothing to consider." – Damon looked at Stefan stubbornly, his arms coming down into fists at his side and his chin jutting up making Elena roll her eyes in disapproval.

"Oh common Damon!" – Stefan pleaded – "It's just a kiss." – his eyes clearly stating that the kiss was nothing compared to a blow job.

Damon looked from Elena to Stefan to Elena in an angry daze.

"Common, Damon, we don't want to stop having fun right now, do we?" – Stefan pleaded once more – "You are the one ruining it now brother."

Elena caught Damon's expression and came over to rest a hand on his cheek.

"It is spring break after all. What happens in the Bahamas, stays in the Bahamas?" – Elena quipped making Damon chuckle awkwardly as she repeated his exact words.

Damon leaned into her hand for a moment and closed his eyes touching his forehead to hers. He laid a sweet kiss to her palm before leading her to the couch and whispering in her ear.

"What don't I do for you?"

Damon walked over to Stefan and gave him a stiff nod. Sighing, he closed his eyes and placed his hands on the sides of Stefan's face tilting it into position. Stefan's hands eagerly wrapped around Damon's well built biceps as they hesitantly started kissing each other.

Damon tried to keep his mind on his tryst with Elena and Alaric, but as the kiss deepened, it was harder and harder to pretend he wasn't turned on. He could hear Elena's panting and could feel how eager his brother's hands claimed him. Like earlier when Stefan made him forget his name with a surprise blow job, Damon was now unable to think straight. The physical sensations of Stefan's lips were overriding his morals and reservations. The kiss grew in intensity, consuming and burning, demanding and blinding.

When they came up for air, Stefan leaned his forehead against his brother, hands fastened against Damon's shoulder, needing a minute to still himself. Damon let Stefan lean on him, but his hands were firmly placed at his side and balled into angry fists.

As Stefan released him, Damon opened his eyes and turned to look at Elena. She sat in the sofa, eyes filled with lust, one finger tracing her mouth as her other hand grazed the fabric over her panties. She looked so delicious debauched that Damon wasted no time in taking her into his arms and kissing her passionately, making her moan and wrap her legs around him.  
>Damon looked up from the kiss with an adoring smile.<p>

"Look at our girlfriend Stef. She's all hot and bothered." – Elena smiled at him as he brushed a loose strand behind her ear.

"Maybe you should ask her to give you a blow job then" – Stefan replied jealous of the both of them –"If you think Caroline's mouth is heaven, you don't know what you are missing!"

As if bitten by a snake, *POP* wen't the lustful haze in Elena's eyes just to be replaced by anger as she glared at Stefan and wriggled from underneath Damon.

"Maybe I should ask you to do that to Damon instead." – Elena spat in his face her hands firmly on her hips–"Should I do that Stefan? Order you to suck his dick?"

Damon groaned and placed his hand wearily over his eyes.

"Enough!" – he barked –"No more incest action happening today."

Elena turned around angrily ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"I get it that you think is hot two guys making out." – Damon reasoned holding a hand to stop her from speaking –"You know that I am fine with that and we can ask Ric to join us again…"

"What? Again?" – Stefan blurted out incredulous which only gained him a glare from Damon.

"I'll even go for another round with Klaus or Elijah if that's what you want. But making out with my little brother is just not sitting well with me Elena. Please respect that." – when she looked like she was about to protest he used his last trump –"I would never ask you to do that with Jeremy for my own amusement."

There, that had done it. Elena took in a sharp sobering breath and her hand flew to her mouth as she ran to his side.

"I'm sorry…I didn't think it through." – she whispered into his cheek – "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Damon hugged her back.

"I know babe."- he sighed – "You were unfortunate enough to hit an exposed nerve."

Elena looked up at him with inquisitive eyes cocking her head to the side. Damon nodded and looked towards Stefan.

"Stef, we need some liquid courage to finish all of today's conversations. Order us some champagne please." – when Stefan didn't move, Damon rolled his eyes –"I'll tell you all about Alaric and other guys ok?" – he snapped.

Stefan nodded and as he moved to order the drinks, Damon kissed the top of Elena's head and got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" – she pouted.

"I'm going to prepare the whirlpool." – he beamed kindly at her.

.

As they sat on the whirlpool, Damon had patiently told Stefan about all his trysts with guys, including Alaric, which now made Stefan realise exactly what he had agreed to in exchange for chips. Damon had also resignedly answered all the questions Stefan and Elena had thrown his way.

Elena had shared some of her own misdeeds. The tensest moment being when she and Damon admitted to having hot drunken sex over and over again the night after she broke up with Stefan. For a moment there Damon thought Stefan was going to slap them, but he was glad they had finally confessed to it.

The champagne bottle was practically empty and the last strawberry was caressing Elena's luscious lips. Damon was embarrassingly sharing the last details of what happened before Elena knocked on the door that night. Her eyes were wide with understanding as Damon finished his story and a heavy silence fell in the room. Stefan's abashed eyes looked down at the water and Elena's were lost somewhere far away, so Damon decided to sip at his champagne slowly and give them room to process.

When Elena came out of her stupor, she reached a gentle hand to touch Damon's shoulder making him look up at her.

"I am sorry. If I had known I wouldn't have manipulated you like that. I was just thinking this was an "special occasion", you know?"

Damon nodded and Elena smiled back.

"Are you okay?" – she asked tenderly.

"I will be." – he gave her a weak version of his smirk.

Elena's hands travelled down from his shoulder to tangle with his hand under the water. She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed his knuckles tenderly. Looking up into his eyes she mouthed "I love you", the three little words making Damon feel healed and loved.

Elena then turned to Stefan, sitting dejectedly on the other side of the whirlpool, and went to him. Stefan couldn't look up at her and, when Elena approached, he turned his face away but it didn't deter her. Elena came closer and gave him a tentative hug and Stefan found himself relaxing into her accepting touch.

"I am sorry Stef." – She kissed his cheek softly- "But don't be like that. If you are upset about Damon and I, we were over when it happened, so no harm no fowl."

Stefan looked back at her briefly and nodded.

"If this is about what happened between you and Damon and you not being sure if you like guys as well as girls, then let us help you." – Elena pleaded holding his chin up.

Stefan raised his eyes to look at her. He felt extremely vulnerable and exposed but he knew they were his best chance at getting help and sorting this out.

"How?"- he whispered brokenly.

"Well…" – Elena paused to think – "Let's see… There are psychological and physical sides to this…"

Damon cringed knowing that Doctor Elena was in the house and that it was going to be a very long night. All Damon had wanted was to enjoy a night with her. He was miffed to find himself and his brother in the analyst couch, pouring their hearts and souls out.

"Do we have to get into this Elena?" – Damon pouted –"I was looking forward to having some fun tonight." - he knew that if anyone could fix baby bro it was Elena, but he was tired and weary of all the emotional stuff. It was obvious that Elena knew exactly how to handle Stefan and that with Damon's help, their combined approach should be the exact dosage of tough and sweet love Stefan needed.

Elena looked back at him with and unexpected sweet smile.

"Don't pout Damon, I am trying to concentrate here." – she winked at him – "And don't worry, we will have plenty of fun before we return the keys and go back to the casino." – she crossed the whirlpool and whispered in his ear –"I promise to make it worth your while. And if you play nice and help me get Stefan out of this emotional mess, I promise there is a blow job in your future." – she grinned as she backed away –"it's a win, win right?"

Damon chuckled wholeheartedly. The little vixen had him truly well whipped.

"Yes, I would have to agree." – he beamed at her -"So Stef, let's try to help you baby bro."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always welcomed :) I will try to write the next chapters before the end of the month. Hopefully I will manage to do it sooner! xoxo<strong>


	4. Twenty minutes

**AN: I finally managed to write this chapter. I hope it came out right as i am all out of sort at the moment. Thank you for those of you who submitted reviews - they make me very very happy even if I have't had the chance to reply to them yet. This chapter is dedicated to my friend ahamilton1976 because I wish I could do something more concrete to help her at the moment.**

**I own nothing besides the delusional plot twists.**

* * *

><p>Elena had psycho analyzed Stefan for another hour before it became obvious that actions would produce a lot more results than words. Damon had tried to be as helpful as possible but his patience was hanging by a flimsy wisp of a tread at this point.<p>

"Elena, I think there is a limit of how much psycho babble one can swallow." – he said, not able to hide his annoyance anymore – "May I suggest "a little less conversation and a little more action"?" – Damon eyed her suggestively – "And can we _please_ get out of this whirlpool before we turn permanently into human prunes?"

Elena looked over her shoulder at Damon, an unexpected little amused smile playing on her lips.

"You are right Damon." – she said sweetly.

"I am?" – Damon replied surprised at the lack of anger or the slap he braced himself for. Elena _had_ to be up to something to agree so fast.

Elena looked at him through hooded eyes and seductively crossed the whirlpool to stand in front of him.

Stefan let out a small groan as he started to get out of the water.

"Hmm, I'll go change so you two can have some privacy." – he mumbled dejectedly.

Damon eyes never left Elena's as he replied.

"Clever move. Thanks baby bro."

"Stefan" – Elena's soft voice stopped the younger Salvatore on his tracks. For a millisecond his heart filled with hope only to be deflated by her next words – "Don't go anywhere. We'll be with you in no more than 20 minutes." – she smiled softly as Stefan nodded in acquiescence.

When she turned back to her lover, Damon was sporting a very raised eye brow.

"Twenty minutes?" – he scoffed – "Seriously?"

"Oh, I am serious all right!" – Elena gave him a look so filled with raw need that Damon felt like cornered prey –"But first…"

Damon swallowed loud and hard when Elena, like a most beautiful water nymph, exited the water. Involuntarily licking his lips as she rose up to reveal a very wet and very body contouring lacy lingerie. Her curtain of wet hair was dark and came down her back in an almost architectural shape. The water droplets seem to be trying to make Damon jealous as they glided southwards on her body, caressing every inch of her skin in their trail. He must have been visibly drooling because Elena gave a most satisfied giggle as she purposely reached down into her purse in a way that gave Damon a most tantalizing view of her lower assets.

When his eyes met he hers he saw the lust reflected right back and it was Damon's turn to sport a self satisfied smirk of his own. Had he know that this is what it felt to love and be loved, he would have tried it several times before. The only thing was, Damon knew no other woman would be like Elena. They were truly two parts of the same whole and her body and soul sang to him.

"Just a little more patience love." – Elena whispered as she reached for his discarded clothes.

Elena typed something quickly on her mobile and came back into the whirlpool moments later with Damon's mobile. He looked at her with a frown born of confusion.

"I have a plan." – she said by the way of an answer and smiled at him deviously.

"Does this plan included us getting any action tonight?- he asked sounding more needy that he would have liked.

"Absolutely" – Elena grinned like the Cheshire cat and Damon couldn't help but grin back.

"Dooo tell" – he drawled.

"You are going to text Ric, like I texted Caroline."

"Wha" – Damon started saying but Elena placed her index finger forcefully on his lips effectively silencing him.

"We need to get Stefan comfortable with his desires. Who better to explore his many sides than Care and Ric?" – she finished eagerly.

"Hmm, I don't know…maybe."- Damon said uncertain – "I don't see how does it leads to _*us*_ having some action tonight." – he pouted.

Elena giggled in a heartfelt way as she wrapped her arms around his neck, straddled his lap and whispered seductively in his ear.

"Tell Ric to be here in 30 minutes and we will be guaranteed some wicked fun." – Elena wiggled her hips making their cores rub against each other and Damon moan in need.

As she pulled back the glint in her eyes promised worlds of perdition. Damon's voice was low and seductive.

"You mean we get to watch?" – Damon drawled nipping at her lower lip.

"Yes." – Elena moaned as his teeth sunk deeper into her flesh – "And maybe we get to play too."

Damon chuckled huskily in delight.

"Babe, you will be the heavenly death of me."

"Text Ric and you will have 15 minutes left to see just how heavenly I can be." – Elena breathed as she worried his earlobe between her teeth.

Damon didn't need to be told twice. He typed the message faster than he ever had : _"Ric_, _Room XXX, Bridge suite, free booze, sex and fun. Wanna come?;)D"_

"Done" – Damon stated, putting his mobile away and trailing a finger from Elena's jaw line to her cleavage – "Now I believe you said something about heaven?"

Elena's answering smile sizzled, her luscious lips trapped between her teeth. Her hands glided down Damon's glorious naked chest, scrapping her nails across the surface, all the way to the waistline of his boxers. Without hesitation, Elena's unstoppable hands pushed the boxers down as she wantonly licked her lips and announced.

"Be prepared to hear the angels sing Damon"

With that parting statement, Elena sank into the water leaving Damon to wonder for a nanosecond what she was up to. Then he felt it: Elena's velvety lips decadently wrapped around his erection, her hands teasingly massaging its hard length and a practiced second hand alternating between toying with his balls and pressuring his perineum.

Damon was so wound up from the previous night events and the frustration of not getting any action so far, that he was certain he wasn't going to last long if Elena continued this onslaught. Any other day he might have indulged, but tonight _he needed to mark her as his_, he needed to make her scream his name. Like a blind man, his hands searched for her head under the surface, digging his hands in her hair and bringing her up to the surface.

Elena's expression was full of puzzlement and tinged with fear that her ministrations hadn't been good enough.

Damon held her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes, radiating adoration all the way to the edges of her soul.

"You drive me insane woman." – he growled and gave Elena a bruising kiss –"I need you now." – he hissed against her swollen lips as he brusquely turned her around and leaned her on the edge of the whirlpool.

Elena's pert behind stuck enticingly out of the water, the cooler air raising goose bumps on her wet olive skin. Damon laid his hands on her curves, tracing the hemline of her lacy bottoms and coming down to place a wet kiss on one of her round cheeks. Elena hips wriggled in need, wanting more of his lips, of his hands, of Damon.

Damon smirked against her behind and without mercy bit her. Elena yelped, caught somewhere between pleasure and pain. Her sudden body jerk gave Damon the perfect opportunity to slide her underwear off her body to reveal her glistening core. Intrigued by her reaction to the bite, Damon decided to confirm what it seemed to indicate. Without any warning, his hand came down with a firm smack against Elena's behind. The low moan that escaped her lips told Damon all he needed to know. There was a tigress trapped in that body and he was going to enjoy bringing it out to play.

Damon leaned over Elena, the tip of his erection at her core's entrance as his hand soothed the red hand mark on her cheek.

"You liked that." – he purred into her ear –"You like it a little rough don't you?"

"Yes" – Elena replied half in answer half in pleading as she pushed her hips backwards trying to get him inside of her.

"Ah,ah,ah." – Damon chided – "It's my turn to be in control." – he licked her earlobe – "Tell me what you want Elena."

"You" – she breathed –"I want you."– she panted -"Inside me. Right now Damon."

Damon's response was to ram his erection into her, making Elena scream in the sexiest mixture of lust and plea he had ever heard.

"Ahh Damon, yes... more, more." – she begged as her back arched against him –"Make me yours…"

Damon obliged by pounding into her at a mad man's pace, hitting all the right spots and making Elena scream in squeals of pleasure. They had been both in such desperate need of consuming each other, of belonging to each other for so long that the violence of this coupling seemed to epitomize all the frustration the wait had caused. Damon matched Elena's groans, pants and screams with his own animalistic ones. He wanted to devour her with his love and his need of never letting her go.

"I'm…I'm" – Elena mumbled nonsensically - "Damon"

Damon, knowing she was close to her release, snaked his hand around the front of her and started massaging his thumb over her clit making Elena's scream even louder. With a wicked grin, he clamped his teeth over her shoulder an bit hard.

"Fuuuck Damon" - Elena bellowed through gritted teeth as the pain pushed her over the edge and sent her spiraling into a mind shattering orgasm that had her inner walls pulling Damon along into his own orgasmic undoing.

Exhausted, Damon collapsed on top of Elena, unable to keep himself standing on his shaky legs. He softly kissed Elena's sweaty cheek and whispered "I love yous" against her skin. Elena giggled softly and contentedly. They remained collapsed and tangled until the voices of Ric and Caroline drifted from the living room urging them back into the present and the world that existed outside their bubble of bliss.

Damon and Elena looked at each other lovingly, sharing a conspiratorial smile before getting up and tidying themselves up before joining the others.

"This nigh is the gift that keeps giving." - Damon whispered to Elena as he snaked his arm around her waist on their way to the living room - "Let's see what else we can unwrap shall we?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was ok as i am feeling a bit off my game. Let me know what you think. Reviews encourage me to write, so be kind and review away! xoxo<strong>


	5. Do you remember Argentina?

**Phew, finally managed to get another chapter out! Just shy of another TVD episode, hopefully this one will not leave me furious and frustrated, ha!**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of you that reviewed the previous chapters. I am working through the emails and will reply to every one of you as promised. Thank you to those that put this story in alert too.**

**Sar, the voyeuristic parts are for you, as promised, with love. Hope you like them. xoxo**

* * *

><p>As Elena and Damon followed the sound of clinging glasses and laughter they walked into the living room to find Alaric, Stefan and Caroline talking animatedly.<p>

Alaric looked up at the couple with a smirk.

"When you said free sex, I didn't think you were talking of an audio show Damon."

Elena blushed to the roots of her hair but Damon simply sauntered over to Ric and took his drink.

"Did it make you envious _or_ jealous?" – he smirked at his friend with a signature eye brow wiggle.

"Hmm" – Ric replied licking his lips –"It certainly made me horny." – he gestured to the obvious bulge in his pants.

"Not to worry." – Damon breathed lewdly as he leaned in dangerously close to Ric's lips – "There is plenty of me to go around."

Ric cleared his throat and swallowed dry.

"I'll be collecting on that Damon." – he got up and picked a whiskey bottle and two more tumblers –"You just wait pretty boy."

"Such threats, I might just have to call you on it." -Damon's answering smile sizzled with satisfaction, making Ric chuckle.

Stefan and Caroline were frozen still watching the exchange, looking from one man to the other with unhinged jaws and unbidden desire. Stefan had just learned that his brother didn't mind sleeping with men, but he was not prepared to see how much into Ric Damon was.

Elena was smiling lasciviously at the two friends. She was half thinking of their previous encounter together and half imagining what could happen tonight. Ric handed her a tumbler, making sure the skin of their hands grazed, and filled it with amber liquid. With a lustful spark in his eyes Ric turned to Elena and lifted his glass to hers.

"Miss Elena, I drink to you and to merry times."

Elena smiled seductively, biting her lower lip.

"Promises, promises…" – she purred –"Now are you as good a doer as you are a talker?"

"Oh you know I am dearest."- Ric purred back making Elena take a huge swig of her glass to hide her embarrassment.

"Prove it." – Damon dared eliciting a wicked smile from Ric.

"Your wish is my command." – Ric drawled as he offered his hand to Elena.

She placed her tumbler down and placed her hand on Ric's. He pulled her up from the sofa in a swift motion that had their hips colliding and the air whooshing out of her lungs in anticipation.

"Do you care for a tango darling?"

Elena panted, heath pooling in her core at the way Ric strong hands trapped her body. Her mind was unable to do anything more than nod and surrender.

Caroline clamped her hand on Stefan shoulder in anticipation, nails digging into his flesh. She shifted her hips a little, already feeling turned on by the promise of what was to come. Caroline and Stefan exchanged a lascivious look that had him picking her up and placing her firmly on his lap. Stefan's erection making itself known by pressing against Caroline's wet core as he caressed up and down the bare back revealed by her dress and nibbled on her shoulder.

Damon looked at the two couples over the rim of his whiskey tumbler with a knowing smile. If Caroline was starting to melt, Elena was molten lava in Ric's talented hands. Without taking his eyes from her, Ric addressed Damon shaking him from his lustful daze.

"You remember Argentina Damon?"

Damon let out a peal of laughter like tinkling glass orbs bouncing down soft wooden steps.

"Ohh yeah." – he grinned and moved over to turn the music on - "How could I forget? I dared you to prove it then too."

Ric glanced at his friend and they exchanged a conspiratorial look before he leaned into Elena and placed a soft wet kiss behind her ear that made her gasp.

"I'll be delivering on my promises now." – he murmured erotically as his hand glided down her arm, leaving a trail of fire in its wake as his fingers tangled with hers.

Before Elena could make sense of the exchange, answer or catch a breath, Ric spun her around, once, twice, twirling her around the dance floor as if she had no will of her own. When Elena though she was going to collapse out of dizziness and desire, he brought her back into his firm embrace, leaning her into him as they took steps around the dance floor and their hips rubbed against one another at different angles. Elena stared at him with dazed eyes, as he spun her once more and back, their foreheads touching as he brought an arm around her waist and made her leg slide backwards as they slowly sunk into the ground and paused at the breaking limit for the eternity of a second.

Caroline observed it all, eyes unable to tear away, the sexual pressure building and clouding both their judgement, as Stefan's hands where impetuously massaging her breasts under her dress. His erection strategically rubbing against Caroline's wriggling core making her squirm with need and want. If they were trying to be discreet they were failing miserably, because as they watched the tango fueled seduction, they were putting a show of their own.

Ric brought Elena back up abruptly, his hand sliding from her waist to her hips and slowly following her curves to wrap her toned leg around his. He pushed his hips into her core and Elena couldn't suppress the traitorous moan that escaped her lips or the blush that followed. Her head felt backwards and her back arched, increasing the contact and the pressure against his hard on. Ric's hand curled around her shoulders as he brought his lips to her collarbone and nipped at the skin. His hand returned to her waist, their arms extended, he moved Elena around the dance floor with grace and deliberation. Ric sped up the dance, twisting and whirling and bending Elena's pliable form to his desires. Ordering her limbs to extend, to bend, to surrender and follow his every whim. Elena knew that tango was supposed to be a battle of wills. A choreographed dance of give and take, but she was lost in the movement, in the dizzying sequence of events and in the sensation of the other body against hers.

Elena felt herself being pirouetted out again. She abandoned her limbs to the force of gravity, letting her skirt and hair fan out. As she felt her body uncurl and her arm stretch, hand still trapped in Ric's own, her body collided against another.

Possessive hands clamped on her bottom as she laid her hand on the muscular shoulder, delighting in the contact of his chest against hers. Damon's hand held her chin up, making her look deep into his eyes. His stare sizzled, slow burning his need for her deep into Elena's soul. He ran his thumb over her plump lower lip making Elena forget the need to breathe, nothing was more vital, more sacred, than Damon, here, in this moment, taking control of her.

Another hand moved to the small of her back, barely touching, making Elena crave its imprint. A soft wet kiss on the hand at the end of her outstretched arm reminded her that Ric still possessed a part of her. She turned to look at him with hooded eyes as he let go of her hand with an intense gaze and a winning smile.

The jealous hand at her waist made itself known and extinguished the distance between her hips and Damon's. The collision allowing his hard on to demand attention, urging her to focus. Elena gasped as she turned her eyes back to the raven beauty that was trying to claim to her. As she gazed into the blue eyes that scorched her own, Elena knew she was conquered, propositioned and seduced. Just as she thought Damon was about to finally quench her thirst for him and place his sultry lips on hers, he slowly leaned their bodies forward. He bent Elena's body with precision into an impossible horizontal arch. Her chest rising, her hair cascading down, her hips pressing against his, her moan filling the air. Elena dipped further into the nothingness as Damon brought one of her legs up to wrap around his waist, his nails grazing the skin, his lips brushing her neck and cleavage, his teeth biting down on a hardened nipple through the fabric of her dress.

Elena's hands reached for his face and looked into his eye with urgency and raw need. He responded by grinding his hips into her core and watching a new wave of lust darken her eyes. Damon's arms slowly but surely bring her back up, making sure her leg is still firmly wrapped around his hips as he pick up the tempo of this duel he has clearly won and starts moving her around the dance floor as if her will was his own. Every time he lets her body unfurl away from his she feels the loss. Every time he brings her back he feels the burn and his soul is complete.

If Elena hadn't been so inebriated from the man God dominating her body, mind and soul, she would have noticed how Stefan had Caroline draping over the back on the sofa. Their eyes still following the tango unfolding before them, but their bodies engaged in a completely different rhythm as Stefan pounded mercilessly into Caroline's welcoming core.

Alaric was enjoying the double show and a generous glass of whiskey. The Salvatore brothers were glorious when they were seducing and the girls in the room formidable wanton beauties. Ric wondered if he should engage and get a piece of the action or just watch and wait for another turn.

He chuckled to himself, deciding to save himself for round two. Damon had made the usual veiled invitation to unlimited bromance fun and he was not missing out on that beautiful piece of grade A ass. And maybe, just maybe, he could get the other Salvatore too. Now that was certainly worth the wait he grinned, watching Caroline orgasm and Elena come undone as Damon plunged inside of her rhythmically.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Did I manage to pull it off? Could you see the dance? Could you feel the heat? Please review and let me know because I am d-y-ing here!<strong>


	6. Here we stand

**AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry I can't publish this faster. I know you all know I am concentrating on other things and that is the reason for the publishing delay, but I feel bad to keep you all waiting. So here is a chapter so you know I haven't abandoned you all. It's shorter that I would like but it was a natural break before I have to tackle things that will be terribly complex for me to write.**

**Hope it keeps you entertained until the next chapter gets here. And before I go a HUGE THANK YOU to all of you who take the time to review because those really help me know I am on the right track. I am also thankful for the story alerts, author alerts and faves, but reviews are a writer's drug, trust me! xoxo**

* * *

><p>Elena's orgasm at Damon's skilled hands hit her like an all encompassing fireworks display to the sound of the cacophony of a full orchestra under a scorching summer heat. Her heart threatened to escape her chest, her limbs to come undone and her mind was assailed by the most disconcerting epiphany: <em>this<em>, what she and Damon had, _was it. Damon, for her, was it_.

Damon wasn't faring must better himself. His forehead was leaning against the wall over Elena's shoulder, his weight pinning her frame and keeping them from crumbling, her legs wrapped around his waist, their bodies still trembling from the aftershocks of the mutual orgasm. Damon's heart was breaking as he realized how much he loved this creature he held in his arms. He knew Elena said she loved him, but years of being second best in people's affection was filling his heart with doubts. _For him, Elena was it_. If _she_ let him, he would love her _forever_ and a thousand lifetimes after that. Damon only prayed she felt the same.

As the sex haze started to clear, Elena, eyes still closed, turned her head and kissed Damon's cheek. As her lips touched his skin she felt a wetness there that made her eyes pop open. Damon was watching her with the most heartbreaking look, the wetness a tear that had escaped the pool of his blue eyes. Elena looked at him with concern and her hand softly caressed the nape of his soft hair.

"I truly love you Elena." – Damon whispered so low that only she could hear.

"And I you Damon." – she whispered back –"This is really happening ok? You and I is a done deal Damon. _I love you._"

Damon let out a ragged breath and smiled relieved.

"You know me too well Elena."

"Not nearly well enough." – She kissed him softy smiling tenderly –"Hopefully forever with you will fix that."

Damon chuckled quietly in contentment as he helped her unwrap herself from his body and stand on her own two feet.

A softer hand wrapped around Elena's own and she looked up to see Caroline trying to tug her away. The blonde gave her a tender sympathetic look as she asked quietly:

"Shower?"

Elena nodded and tightened he hand around Damon's hair for a heartbeat before letting her friend pull her away. She kept her eyes looking forward, trying not to cross eye paths with Stefan or Ric. Elena needed a moment to collect herself before she acted all normal after having emotional meaningful sex in front of three other people.

.

.

.

As Caroline and Elena got to the bedroom, Caroline quickly closed the door behind her and squealed making Elena practically jump out of her skin.

"OH MY GOD ELENA!" – the blonde girl sported wide eyes and a Cheshire cat grin.

"What?" – Elena replied confused as hell.

"Oh don't you "what" me missy!" –Caroline giggled –"You are soooo busted!"

"Caroline I…"

"Seriously?" – a shadow covered Caroline's happy face –"You are going to just stand there and flat out lie to your best friend? I thought we meant more than that."

"Caroline Forbes!" – Elena practically screamed –"I am not lying! You are simply making no sense!" – she finished by angrily waving her hands above her head in frustration.

Elena's angry burst stopped Caroline on her tracks and the blonde came over to take a closer look at her friend. When she was within reaching distance, Caroline craned her neck sideways and gave Elena an inquisitive look. As understanding dawned, Caroline's eyes went wide in wonder and she took Elena's hands in hers.

"Sorry." – she said sheepishly – "I got so excited that I just cannon balled myself through it."

"I am still waiting to hear what you are so excited about." – Elena frowned.

Caroline giggled contentedly, making Elena pout even more.

"Oh silly! I got excited that you and Damon are finally "you and Damon"!" – Caroline rolled out her pretty eyes and gave Elena's hands a warm squeeze.

It was Elena's turn to giggle and blush.

"Yeah." – she whispered, all smiles and sparkly eyes

"Soo busted!" – Caroline laughed – "Common." -Caroline dragged Elena into the bathroom, both girls giggling and chatting, beaming happiness- "You will tell me _all_ about it whilst I wash your hair."

* * *

><p><strong>I know is a short chapter, but hope you like it. R&amp;R people and show me the love, xoxo<strong>


	7. A cluster of almost impossible things

**AN: _WOWY! This one was a hard one to write. I hope i managed to pull it off and I will be *eagerly* awaiting your reviews to know if I did ok?_**

**A special *thank you* goes to Jen aka Angel's blue eyed girl for not letting me back out of writting this and giving me some great ideas which I have and will combine with mine. (Jen, I'm still blushing but i did it!)**

**A shout out goes to pleasebekidding (on LJ) or duchessofdisaster (on FF). If she hand't written her screen scorching chapter 4.5 for the Spring Break Universe hosted by junkyatbest (on LJ) or babdboysarebest (on FF) I would *never* had found it in me to write this chapter. Her story made me realize what an interesting proposition it was to follow up on a more "active" side of Ric's and Damon's friendship. I hope I make her proud.**

**Those that have been following me know that i should be concentrating on my MA application and not on writing this, so don't be too disappointed if this is the only chapter to be uploaded for a while. Think kindly of the author who was caring enough to upload two chapters in a day? please? with sugar on it?**

* * *

><p>After the loss of Elena's body, Damon remained still, caught in thoughts and feelings. His forehead pressed against the wall, enjoying the coolness against his feverish skin.<p>

Elena loved him, she truly love him…The idea made him giddy and parched at the same time. It was almost physically painful not to have her in his arms, not to feel her skin, not to hear her heartbeat. Damon knew he would never be able to let go of her because she had all of his heart and all of his soul firmly in the palm of her small hand.

A familiar sound of ice swirling around a tumbler made him look sideways to see Ric leaning against the wall with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Ahhh, you are screwed man." – he drawled.

Damon chuckled darkly.

"Don't I fucking know it?" – he offered.

"This is a good thing Damon. You and Elena is a good thing."

"You and your talk of "good things"." - Damon quipped.

"It is not all talk and you know it." – Ric leaned in purring seductively.

"No, as I recall it involves a lot of action too." – Damon wriggled his eyebrows.

"You didn't mind the action in Argentina Damon." – Ric pointed out smiling –"Or any of the other times _as I_ recall."

"Argentina was fun." – Damon grinned–"Elena clearly benefited from it too "master seductor"."

It was Ric's turn to laugh. Between him and Damon it was always like this. They understood each other. Their banter was teasing and fun, their boundaries nonexistent, their friendship solid as a rock.

"Man I'm screwed." – Damon groaned with a smile.

"Well." – Ric reached a hand and cupped Damon's face – "Not technically you are not." – and leaned in to softly brush his lips against Damon's –"But I can fix that."

Damon's eyes became hooded as Ric's thumb gently traced patterns on his cheek. Damon moistened his lips and gave his friend a minute nod. It was all it took for Ric's other hand to clamp on Damon's face and bring him down into a bruising kiss. Damon's hands matched Ric's as the two men engaged in a battle of tongues.

Stefan's jaw practically unhinged at the sight - the eagerness with which Damon and Ric where kissing each other started to turn him on. The near violence of their kiss, of their hands, of their bodies was a sight to behold. Stefan was convinced he never understood need until that very moment.

Ric practically ripped Damon's shirt off his body, exposing the beautiful muscles and pale skin. Never unlocking their lips, Ric reached for his tumbler and fished out an ice cube. Stefan looked on in anticipation, the bulge in his pants almost painful to withstand. Ric stopped his assault on Damon's swollen lips and started tracing his jaw as Damon pleasure moans filled the room. Ric placed the ice cube on his mouth and continued the onslaught of kisses down Damon's jaw, down his neck, over his chest and erect nipples. Damon's hands fisted through Ric's hair. The coolness of Ric's mouth making Damon more vocal by the second as the iced kisses and bites covered his body.

Stefan was spellbound watching his brother being seduced. He was used to seeing Damon as the seducer, the player, the dominant one. To see him like this, all wanton and willingly overpowered made Stefan almost dizzy with need.

Ric's mouth returned to Damon's and he angled his face to plunge deeper. Damon was like molten lava in Ric's hands as he ran his fingers down to the still opened hem of Damon's trousers and pushed them down.

Damon stepped out of the puddle of clothes at his feet and into Ric's embrace. Damon's nails grazing his friend's naked chest and slowly undoing his trousers to free his glorious erection. Damon had always maintained that if you are going to sin you should do it well. No use drinking diet coke, better to go for the real thing. As far as size and girth was concerned, Ric was the real _big_ thing. Damon was convinced that that made Ric as delicious a sin as you could get.

Ric bit on to Damon's lower lip making him moan loudly and open his eyes to stare back at his friend.

"Ready pretty boy?" – Ric drawled.

"For you? Always." – Damon answered slyly.

Ric reached for the condom he had placed next to his tumbler. It was the kind that came with copious amounts of lube. Under Damon and Stefan's hungry stares, Ric's strong hands dressed the condom on his impressive length, making sure to coat his left fingers in lube. Once he was ready, Ric beckoned Damon to come closer.

"Come here." – he said seductively and Damon obliged willingly.

Ric turned Damon around as his hand reached out onto his friend's front and his mouth kissed under Damon's ear. Stefan licked his lips as he watched fascinated and parched for some action of his own. Ric expertly stroked Damon's erection, taking full advantage of the sleek evidence of Elena's orgasm. The combination of Ric's wet kisses over his neck and ear and of his nimble fingers over his hard on was dizzying. Damon let out a throaty groan as Ric plunged two condom lubricated fingers into his receptive ass. Damon arched his back in need as Ric's insistent fingers started to pump into him rhythmically and stretched him out.

This part of the seduction always drove Damon to the edge of reason - the knowledge and expectancy of pain and pleasure mixing in a combustive combination in his head. Ric's hand moved to his hips in a tight hold as his thumb ran soothing patterns over his hipbone. Damon' felt Ric's fingers leave him and his sizeable cock press against his ass. Ric leaned into damon's ear and grazed at his ear lobe.

"Now you are really screwed pretty boy." – he whispered lewdly and plunged his erection without mercy into Damon's asshole.

"Fuck me." – Damon bellowed in a part grunt, part moan as he felt the intrusion, felt it pass his rim and the pain start to settle into the promise of blinding pleasure.

Ric's gruff breathless voice travelled to Damon's ears as both men stilled to give Damon time to become accustomed to the erection inside of him. Ric rubbed soothingly at Damon's hip bones, willing his to relax and enjoy what they were sharing.

"Oh I fully intend to pretty boy" – he chuckled deliciously making wonderful sensations reverberate through Damon's body because of how they were connected.

.

.

.

On the other side of the suite, Elena's head snapped up at the sound of Damon's bellow. With flushed cheeks she turned to Caroline.

"I know that sound!"

Caroline looked at her confused but Elena wasted no time with explanations. She simply yanked Caroline by the arm out of the room and brought her to the archway that led to where they had left the boys. Elena turned around to Caroline and placed her finger over her mouth to tell her to be silent.

"Ok?" – Elena mouthed.

Caroline nodded and they both stealthily peeked around the archway to be treated to a scene like no other. Elena barely had a chance to clamp her hand over Caroline's mouth to muffle the yelp that escaped the blonde's surprised lips. Thankfully neither Stefan, nor Ric seemed to hear it. Damon's eyes on the other hand opened wide and, like laser beams, looked straight into Elena's.

The scene in front of the girls was mouth watering, or in their case, panty drenching. Stefan sat on the couch with his back to them with his eyes pinned on the two men in front of him and a hungry wide eyed look in his eyes. Ric had Damon pressed against the wall, laving his neck with sloppy kisses, hands firmly grasping Damon's hip and his erection fully entrenched into Damon's ass.

Caroline's breathing was coming in pants under Elena's hand, the scene clearly overwhelming her senses and making her hot and bothered. Elena was far more preoccupied with the blue gaze of her boyfriend looking at her in what looked like a mixture of a plea and apology. Elena smiled at him warmly and licked her lips before mouthing.

"You look hot."

Damon smirked, rolled his eyes mockingly and mouthed.

"I love you."

"I love you too." – Elena shot back.

"Enjoying the show?" - he mouthed.

Elena looked at his with pure lust and Damon didn't need an answer.

With a sigh Elena finally released Damon's stare to look down at Caroline.

Her eyes communicated to Caroline that she should be quiet. As Elena removed her hand from the wide eyed blonde's mouth Caroline made an unhinged jaw impression that would make a fish envious. Elena gave her a lascivious smile and Caroline beamed back fanning herself and mouthing.

"Soooo hot."

Elena couldn't agree more as she looked back at Damon, waiting with bathed breath for Ric to start moving those sinful hips.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? R &amp; R! xoxo<strong>


	8. Three men and two little ladies

**AN: My brain is a strange place. The song "Sweet cherry pie" was on a loop inside my brain box whilst I was writing this. Go figure… Speaking of figuring… I think this is the last time I am going to venture writing about things I have no firsthand experience with! It makes it three times harder to develop a story because every word I write is riddled with insecurity!**

* * *

><p>Elena, Caroline and Stefan watched Damon and Alaric hungrily. With wide eyes they tried to take in the visuals, not so secretly longing to take part in the action but rendered motionless by lust and desire. Ric's muscular body pressed Damon's against the wall as their hips moved in unison as Ric pumped in and out of Damon's curved behind. Damon had an arm reaching back, latched strongly around Ric's neck as their mouths clashed between rough noisy kisses. Damon's beautiful torso arched back in need, his erection standing proud as Ric manhandled it expertly eliciting moans from the dark haired man in front of him.<p>

"It's been way too long, pretty boy," - Ric murmured seductively into Damon's ear sending a jolt straight to his groin. Damon's cock hardened more as the raspy sound of Ric's voice traveled down his spine.

Elena and Caroline watched the two men ravaging each other in rapture. The two girls were surprised by the primal aggressiveness of Damon and Alaric's interaction and befuddled by how much it turned them on. Stefan's nervous tick of shaking his feet was getting as out of hand as was his painfully hard erection. The only thing keeping him glued to the sofa were some lingering doubts about what he should or should not like sexually. It was hard for Stefan to accept the changes happening inside of him. His morals and desires were out out of place and he couldn't get a handle on them. All he knew was that until a week ago he wouldn't even contemplate the idea of being in a room with another naked guy. Then Spring Break started and suddenly he was here, a declared witness to guy on guy sex that was making him burn in desire just from looking at it. It was practically perverse the way he was turned on. Over the long years of Stefan's life he had experimented with many things, but never with men… Well, at least not until a week ago when Caroline had dragged him into a cubicle to have a threesome with another guy. He had gone from being a girl's only, straight as a plank of wood guy to letting another man touch him, kiss him and to give said guy a blow job. To his surprise he had been turned on, needy and hungry for it all. Then there was Damon… and a lot of alcohol... He had intended on getting advice from his brother to clarify his sexual confusion and the next thing he knew his mouth was pleasing his own brother and absolutely loving it. Then tonight Elena had played them both, he and his brother, to her desires. Stefan had melted in Damon's mouth...The memory alone set his blood boiling and he let an involuntary groan that had Ric lifting his head to look at him meaningfully and smiling lewdly.

Elena and Caroline also turned at the noise to see Stefan return Ric's smile with hesitant lustful eyes of his own. In anticipation Caroline grabbed Elena's hand making her wince in pain, but Elena was too hooked on Stefan and Ric's eye fucking interaction to protest. All she cared about was to see what was coming next and maybe getting some release of her own. Ric moved his head motioning for Stefan to come over. Stefan licked his lips nervously and the two girls completely forgot how to breathe when he suddenly stood up. Damon himself was too lost in the sensation of Ric's hips moving and pumping in and out of him to see what was going on, completely oblivious to the interaction between his brother and his lover.

Stefan stared seductively at Ric and made a show of removing his shirt to display his bare chest to Ric's ravenous gaze. His jeans hung low on his hips leaving little to the imagination but a lot to desire as it showed of the dip under his narrow hipbones. Stefan smirked satisfied with Ric's reaction, feeling a little more confident and devious now that he had decided to play. Stefan walked predatorily towards where Ric was ramming mercilessly into Damon, getting more and more aroused and tempted by the moans and curses flying from his brother's luscious lips.

As Stefan came within arm reach, Ric reached out and caressed his face gently, making Stefan close his eyes and sigh heavily with desire. Caroline was practically mincing Elena's hand bones at this point, almost unable to restrain herself from joining the three men. Elena wasn't faring much better and held on to the archway for dear life as her core blazed with want and need. The blood was pounding in her ears and she wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes, run to Damon and kiss his delicious lips until they became swollen and moaned her name.

Without losing the rhythm of his thrusts, Ric's strong hand moved from Stefan's face to his shoulder and firmly pushed the younger Salvatore to his knees. Damon moans were filling the air as Stefan kneeled down willingly, eyes staring up at Ric and waiting for his commands. In a bold move, Ric inclined his head to indicate Damon and mouthed "Please him" with a daring expression and a wicked smile. To his utter surprise a devilish grin spread over the young Salvatore's lips and in less than a heartbeat Stefan positioned himself in front of his brother. With a glint of perdition in his eyes he stared at Damon's hard cock, licked his lips slowly, then looked at Alaric and without hesitation swallowed Damon's erection whole.

"Oh God"- Damon gasped at the sensation and followed it with a long throaty groan as he punched the wall he was pressed against.

Both Stefan and Ric could feel Damon shiver with pleasure. Stefan started sucking his brother greedily making him moan and his cock pulsate. Damon pressed himself harder against the mouth pleasuring him, arching his back slightly and rolling his hips between the two bodies pleasuring him. Stefan settled his hands firmly on Ric's behind, digging his fingers in and making Ric increase the tempo of his thrusts against Damon. Dazed by the new sensations, Damon's back arched pushing back into Ric's huge cock and imagining that Elena had come over to please him. However, as the combined taste of Damon and Elena assaulted Stefan's tongue, the younger Salvatore let out a greedy moan, making Damon snap his eyes open in shock.

Dreading the truth, Damon's eyes travelled to where he had last seen the two girls. He let out a frustrated angry groan when he realized Elena and Caroline hadn't moved. Damon stilled his hips and swallowed dry at the truth he saw reflected on Elena's eyes. As she looked up at him, there was shock in her brown irises, but above all there was that look of a wish fulfilled as she drank him in greedily. Two plus two could only mean that for better or for worse the talented luscious lips on his cock where his brother's and that he, Damon, was caught between a rock and a hard place, quite literally.

* * *

><p><strong>F me...this is hard (pun intended) Next chapter will be up in the next half an hour. Let me know if you enjoyed it so far! xoxo<strong>


	9. Surrender to your inner demons

**AN: Oh God, this is/was hard to write! I am hoping I managed to make this believable and, well, hot for everyone reading. There is voyeurism, there is slash, there is incest and, the best of all, there is DElena :)**

**THANK YOU for all the reviews. I want to reply but i thought you guys would prefer to have two new chapters better. It doesn't mean that I don't rejoice every time I receive a review, because I do I lo-ve them! **

* * *

><p>Damon looked at Elena with nervous pleading eyes. The ministrations of the two other men on his body scratched at the walls of Damon's reason and overwhelmed his senses. His eyes begged Elena to help him through the conflicting emotions plaguing his mind and body. Stefan's mouth and hands worked his cock furiously, Ric was pounding his harshly and Damon found himself struggling between his morals and the physical pleasure. He knew he was damned if he caved in but he also knew he would be dammed if he didn't. A random part of his mind noticed that Elena had her hands firmly secured on Caroline's shoulders, pinning her friend in place as the blonde girl's body inclined further and further into the room. Caroline's lips were parted, her cheeks flushed and her breasts heaving. She looked like a starved animal ready to pounce and devour.<p>

Damon's eyes roamed back to meet Elena's. It sent shivers down his spine and straight to his cock to recognize that his girlfriend didn't seem to be faring much better than Caroline. Elena eyes were wide and lusty as she returned his stare with a conflicted inner struggle of her own. On the forefront of her attention was the fact that she was teetering on the brink of jealousy, a feeling totally new to her, as she watched her man being ravaged and pleased by someone other than herself. Elena knew enough however to recognize the hypocrisy of it all since this was exactly what she had hoped Damon and Stefan would do earlier. Then there was the fact that the whole picture was so debauched that all she wanted to do was join and fuck and be fucked senseless and the though of it, of wanting it, scared her to bits. The third prominent thought making through the sex haze was that she knew Damon wanted no incest action and his eyes were pleading with hers to save him. She knew she should save him, she knew she should... But Elena could tell by the way Damon's cheeks were flushed, his eyelids heavy and his mouth parted that his body was in a heaven of pleasure. It felt wrong to break the spell because his morals were telling him to. Elena broke eye contact with Damon for a millisecond and took a deep breath to still herself. She finally reopened her eyes and looked at Damon with determination.

"Don't over think it." – she mouthed and Damon's lips tightened in a straight line and his brows furrowed in a pained expression.

"It's ok Damon."- Elena mouthed –"You can enjoy it."

Damon looked at her bewildered, feebly shaking his head but knowing the physical sensations where bringing him under and that he had to decide what to do soon. He watched as Elena eyes suddenly ignited with a new fire and a triumphant smile spread on her voluptuous lips. Damon cocked his head to the side, looking at Elena in confusion, distracted for a moment. Elena looked at him with hooded eyes and mouthed:

"I love you." - she licked her lips seductively -"This show is for you Damon."

With that she used her stronghold on Caroline's shoulders to turn the blonde around and pull her into a voracious kiss. Damon and Caroline's eyes practically popped out of their sockets but neither of them could contain the wave of dizzying lust that coursed through their bodies. The blonde, after the first second of shock, let out a low moan and wrapped her hands possessively around Elena's face. Caroline eagerly molded her body against the brunette and toppled Elena over on the ground, pinning her with her legs.

It was Damon's turn to unhinge his jaw. Seeing his girlfriend making out with another girl for his entertainment was extremely hot. Damon could feel his reservations melt away as lust ignited another current of carnal need. As Caroline removed her lips from Elena's to trail kisses down her neck, Elena looked up at Damon with so much hunger that he moaned with want. Ric, who was also enjoying the show, whispered in Damon's ear making him tremble as the words caressed him.

"Stay with me pretty boy, we are near the grand finale."

Damon punched the wall with desperation, drowning out his doubts with a groan as he let all his inhibitions fall from grace. He allowed the sensations of Stefan soft lips on his cock to take over, letting them combine with the pressure building in his groins. Damon revelled as it all intertwined with the rhythmic pounding of Ric's erection drilling into him. A sensual symphony made flawless because of the sounds coming from the two girls devouring each other on the floor. Damon allowed himself to get lost in the sexual bliss, his eyes pinned on Elena as pleasure saturated all his senses.

Stefan, now given carte blanche, slid his tongue along Damon's perineum eliciting another loud moan from his brother. He returned his lips to Damon's cock and started to voraciously deepthroat him. Stefan worked his wet tongue to massage his brother's length, making him curse and moan between pants, as he possessively trailed a hand along the muscles on the hard planes of Damon's stomach. The stimulation was so overwhelming, coming at him from all sides, that Damon aggressively ran his hands over Stefan's hair and secured his brother firmly in place and started to eagerly face fuck him. Damon ground himself against Stefan's hot mouth as his brother's tongue glided up and down his cock as it hit the back of his throat. Ric having cottoned on to Damon's surrender and eminent orgasm doubled his efforts and pounded into Damon aggressively. Ric was on the verge of his own bliss as he watched Damon manhandling Stefan's face, the sounds of flesh against flesh, moans and sucking filling the air. As Ric heard Damon howl in pleasure and spill into Stefan's willing mouth Ric felt himself explode inside his lover with a final trust of his tired hips.

Damon's howl grabbed Caroline and Elena's attention making the two girls turn to watch with parted lips and burning cores. The sight of Damon's release dripping from the corners of Stefan's mouth was too much for Caroline. She pushed herself from Elena and practically ran over to kneel at Stefan's side. Caroline took Stefan's face into her hands and licked the escaping trails of cum and then captured his mouth to kiss him forcibly. Stefan gave in willingly, hungrily, letting the moaning blonde practically suck his mouth clean with her eagerness. He wrapped his arms possessively around Caroline's waist, bringing her into his lap as she straddled him. Caroline's hand made quick work of his trousers and freed his erection, immediately pushing her wet core down on it. Oblivious to anything else, Stefan and Caroline started to grate against each other in a sex frenzy, moaning and groaning, desperate for release.

Elena couldn't help but watch, parched as she was for a release of her own. Finally she snapped her eyes away from the couple and ordered her legs into motion. She moved towards Damon where he was, pressed against the wall by Ric's body, panting in exhaustion. Elena intertwined his hand in hers, kissing him lovingly as her hand caressed his cheek. Damon looked up at her with hooded eyes and a lazy smile that she returned as she moved his head to rest in the nook of her neck. As he moved, Elena reached a hand behind Damon to stroke the nape of Ric's neck as he rested his body against Damon's back. Ric raised his eyes to hers and offered a lazy smile of his own which Elena returned before placing a soft kiss on his lips over Damon's shoulders.

Caroline and Stefan where caught in a bubble of their own and not too far from their orgasmic abyss if the sounds where any indication. Elena however was more preoccupied with the man that had his arms around her waist, leaning heavily against her for support. His hard body molded against her, his hot breath sending shivers down to her unattended core. Elena shook the thoughts away, and quietly addressed Ric.

"I am going to give this pretty boy some TLC." – she said, petting the back Damon's hair tenderly – "You can stick around if you like."

"Thanks sweetheart, but I don't do "morning after stuff" very well Elena." – he smiled sweetly – "I'm going to grab my clothes, a bottle of whiskey and try to drink myself into an alcohol induced coma."

"You do that." – she giggled –"Maybe we can do "the afternoon after stuff", if you like. It seems like I never seem to get a chance to go on your merry-go-round " - she said meaningfully.

Ric chuckled.

"I guess we have to fix that" - he replied grinning unashamedly at her as he removed his now soft cock from Damon and moved to collect his clothes.

Elena smiled at him and without a backwards glance at Stefan and Caroline she led an exhausted Damon towards the bathroom. Elena sat her lover on the luxurious bathroom bench with a soft kiss to his forehead and turned on the taps to fill the bathtub with hot water. She removed her clothes and swiftly returned to Damon to walk him to the shower with her. Damon abandoned his body to her care as Elena massaged and cleaned every part of him with utter devotion. She finished each rinse with butterfly kisses and handled him with tenderness and love. Elena, satisfied with her thoroughness, led Damon to the warm bathtub and helped him get in. She followed suit and sat in the hot water behind him, bringing his body down to rest against her chest.

Damon felt completely relaxed and enveloped in love. The hot water relaxed his sore and tired muscles and Elena's love was a balm to his soul. Elena's body surrounded his, her hands kept caressing his hairs and his skin with soothing patterns. Damon felt a bliss that had no end.

"Are you okay?" - Elena whispered against his cheek.

"I am always ok if you are with me babe." - he replied in a sleepy voice.

"I know... But i mean are you ok about you and Stefan?" - she asked timidly.

"I don't want to talk about it right now Lena."- he answered quietly, too tired to go into a moral struggle.

"Okay"- she answered back and kissed the top of his head lovingly.

Her hand came down to find his and their fingers intertwined. Damon pulled their joined hands over his chest and up to his mouth to kiss Elena's hand softly.

"You look like the most beautiful fallen angel Damon." – Elena whispered voice echoed of a love that could only find an equal in his own love for her.

Damon smiled filled with peace and contentment.

"I will happily clip my wings every time Elena … I need no other heaven than your arms."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I am dying to know! I m trying to decide if I end it here or if the story needs us to help Stefan to know what it is to have sex with a man too... Anyone has an opinion on that<strong>?


	10. Tucked in

**AN: I have to say, reviews are real happiness inducers thank you all! So I think I maybe have another 2 more chapters before wrapping this up an i will try to complete before going away at the end of the month if I can ok? xoxo**

* * *

><p>Elena tucked a showered and bathed sleepy Damon into bed. She brushed his raven wet hair from his face as she watched him sink his head into the pillow and fall into a deep slumber. Elena was convinced at that moment that there was nothing more beautiful than Damon asleep. All sarcasm, bitterness and other protection masks fell away and in its place all that was left was an angel of pure beauty that she adored. Elena had to fight the temptation to wake him up and kiss him until the need between her legs went away. She still felt turned on by the little ménage à trois between her lover, Ric and Stefan. Elena opted for letting Damon sleep. He had had a physical and emotional marathon in the hours beforehand that not even his legendary stamina could withstand. Elena chuckled softly… the thought that Damon Salvatore belonged to her still made her giddy. She got under the covers and curled against him, drawing patterns on his chest absentmindedly, waiting for sleep to claim her.<p>

Elena had no idea how long she had been laying in bed caressing Damon's soft skin, oblivious to the universe outside the bed. From the corner of her eye she caught a silhouette against the frame of the backlit door. Elena lifted her head to see Stefan bare-chested, clad in boxers, hair wet and messy and arms crossed.

"Stefan?"- Elena asked in a quiet voice.

"Hi…" – he replied shyly.

"Is everything ok?"- she asked sleepily

"Yeah…" – Stefan shrugged.

"Where's Caroline?" – Elena asked looking around him for the blonde.

"She left..." - Stefan scratched his head -"with Ric." – he gave her a sheepish smile.

"What?" – Elena's jaw unhinged.

"No, not like that!" – he rolled his eyes but smiled – "He offered to escort her to her room that's all."

"Oh" – Elena blushed a little at her wayward thoughts..

"Yeah… I decided to stay over" - Stefan took a deep breath and slowly walked to the bed, sitting on the empty side facing her.

"Ok...Do you need something?" – Elena asked, adjusting the covers to hide her and Damon's nakedness, inwardly cursing that she hadn't thought of putting something on.

"Did he…Is he…" – he mumbled –"I'm sorry…" – he hung his head low and placed it between his hands.

Elena couldn't help it. She had always been the one to run to people's aid, but with Stefan it was even worse, she could never stop herself from taking care of him. With an internal eye roll she reached for her former boyfriend. Elena placed a hand on his shoulders and the other under his chin.

"Stefan…What's the matter?"

He looked at her with teary eyes and a hollow expression.

"When he wakes up…" – Stefan sobbed –"He is going to hate me right?"

"No!" – she replied automatically, but then thinking better –"He might be angry, but he could never hate you Stefan…"

Stefan gave her a thankful look before letting out another deep sigh.

"I wish I could understand why I feel this way…" – he looked at her pleadingly – "I don't understand why I want _him_… I know is wrong Elena… and yet…" - he shook his head defeated -"I really wish I felt differently Elena… but it felt so right when I was pleasing him…" – Stefan blushed and Elena matched him –"And when Caroline came over…"- Stefan lowered his gaze –"I was imagining Damon, not her, in my arms… How can I live with that?"

"I don't know Stefan." - Elena watched concerned as the emotions played on Stefan's face -"But we will figure it out together ok?"

Elena couldn't begin to understand what Stefan was going through... being attracted to your sibling, especially a same sex sibling… But what she understood was the pull that Damon had. A lot of that pull was of a sexual nature….so she didn't feel like she could judge Stefan for falling under the same spell that she had. Maybe, she concluded, this sexual desire came from a need to fix their emotionally damaged brotherhood...

"It's going to be ok Stefan." – Elena gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and Stefan nodded brokenly…

"Lena…can I sleep here with you two?"

Elena knew it wasn't the best idea, her mind might as well have screamed it at her, but Stefan's voice was so full of despair that she caved in anyway.

"You will have to sleep above the covers because we are naked under here." – she said nervously trying to have some control over the situation.

Stefan chuckled softly, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"I think we are way past modesty issues Elena."- when Elena gave him a warning look he raised his hands in defense –"Hey, I'll keep my boxers on okay?"

Elena sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, it really doesn't matter. I am being hypocritical after all that went down..., you seeing me naked, one more time is not exactly cause for concern."

"If you say so." - Stefan smirked at her looking very much like his brother and making a shiver go down Elena's spine. The feeling was not helped when she saw his boxers fly to the floor.

"Stefan!" - Elena breathed angrily.

"You said it didn't matter!" - now he was doing the eye brow wriggling thing and Elena huffed frustrated - "I can always get up to get it." - he suggested.

"Nicely played." - she seethed -" Whatever Stefan! Goodnight!" - she grumbled and curled around Damon's body trying to forget that her ex-boyfriend was now in bed with them, naked.

The fact that said ex-boyfriend was current boyfriend's brother was the cream on top. The cherry was compliment of the fact that this ex-boyfriend not only had confessed having the hots for current boyfriend but had also just given him the blowjob of the century. Elena could practically see in her head a choreography where the cheerleaders spelled out "Here there be dragons (and incest)." Elena tucked her face into Damon's chest trying to get her mind to go blank so she could sleep. She [practically jumped out of her skin when she felt Stefan spooning her. Her body tensed like if it had been electrocuted and she glared at Stefan over her shoulder.

"Seriously?" - his answering smile was infuriating -"I'm starting to think that i Fell for the oldest trick in the book Mr. Puppy eyes."

"I didn't trick you...I am upset..." - he answered, all bravado gone -"I needed to hug you...I feel like I am unraveling Elena." - Stefan buried his head on her shoulder before continuing - "You and Damon are the only things making sense at the moment."

Elena softened a little but was unwilling to excuse his misbehavior completely.

"Fine Stefan... Just sleep ok?"

"Ok"

"Stefan!" - Elena cried indignant.

"I can't help it." - he said blushing -"Just ignore it and it will eventually go down ok?"

"Un-fricking-believable" - Elena muttered, firmly burying herself against Damon and ignoring his brother's hard on pressing against her back. She could swear they were tiptoeing on a very fine line. All she could hope for was that Damon would not be mad at her and that she wouldn't end up skewered in her sleep. "_Now you done it Elena_" a voice sounded in her head as she felt desire pool between her tights. Elena firmly turned her thoughts to multiplication tables, hoping to bore herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was little more complicated to write because I wanted it to feel natural and not contrived. Then again there are so many things at play here that it is hard keeping the balance. Hopefully I wrote something you guys like. Now I have to write what happens next right? LOL R&amp;R and make me happy pleaseeeee!<strong>


	11. The importance of being earnest

**AN: I have something to confess... I am finding it extremely hard to write DElena since the penultimate TVD season episode. I don't know if I am disappointed, if I have given up, if my muse is dead or what else... So I have been hovering between giving up on the whole thing altogether or taking the summer off because forcing my writing hard is spinning out slightly bipolar stories. I'll make sure my profile warns you n what's going on.**

**This chapter and the next one have been re-written ad nauseum... The reason being because I felt disconcerted with the way they came out. This is my third or fourth attempt at writing guy on guy action, and about my sixth attempt at writing anal intercourse, all things I know nothing about, hence the difficulty. I can't stop where the story leads me, but when it takes you to places where you have no practical knowledge and your own blushing morals fight you, well..., it's exhausting. So I hope I managed to create something worth your time. Xoxo**

* * *

><p>The morning brought Damon out of the most pleasant dream where he and Elena were enjoying a picnic and laughter in a green patch of grass by a sparkling river under a kind sun. Damon leaned down and planted a sweet kiss against Elena's inviting lips that quickly turned into a lot more. Soon they were devouring each other's mouths as their bodies collided and rolled on the grass unaware that the weather turned to send a warm summer shower to descend upon them. Elena's delighted laughter echoed in the rain, her sundress soaking, revealing her contours as Damon laughed and kissed her with glee. The sound of the rolling clouds and thunder had woken him up, but his body remained firmly in the mood of the dream.<p>

A devilish smirk spread on Damon's face when he noticed the real Elena, looking adorable in her sleep, curled up against him. Damon moved her hair away from her face and started running his thumb over her rosy lips. Elena pouted a little feeling the disturbance of her rest, making Damon chuckle quietly as he pulled the sheets down to reveal more of her glorious naked body. He sucked his fingers wet before rubbing them over an exposed nipple. Her body's reaction was instant and Elena's nipple pebbled from the contact and from Damon's ensuing caresses. Elena let out a muffled groan against his shoulder, seeming to wrap her body more tightly around Damon. He wasted no time running his hand down her back and following the curve to where her raised leg had left her exposed. Damon ran a lazy finger over her slit and matched Elena's shiver when he found it so wet. His dream hard on was intensified by that knowledge, but a pang of jealousy also tugged at his heart. He hoped that Elena's wetness was as a result of dreaming of him, but he could not be sure, _he_ could never be sure. Damon shook the disrupting thought away and concentrated on teasing Elena. With a trademark smirk he moved to his side and sank lower alongside Elena's body, plunging under the covers to find his favorite hidden treasure. When he scooted low enough to reach the apex of her tights, Damon moved Elena's leg over his shoulder and descended eagerly onto her core. His mouth immediately located her nub and sucked it with gusto. Damon felt Elena tremble as his talented tongue attacked her folds, her hands tangling possessively on his silky hair and pulling him closer.

"Oh God Damon…" – he heard Elena moan above the covers making him chuckle, provoking more moans from his lover.

"D-don't stop" – she breathed sleepily writhing around him as the pleasure ran through her body like burning fire.

Encouraged, Damon made full use of his skilled mouth, licking trails around her sex, nipping and pleasing her clit, plunging his tongue teasingly at her wet entrance.

Elena trashed around in the bed, overwhelmed by being woken up this way. Her sleepy state of mind seemed to have done away with her ability to control her body, making all sensations intense and overpowering. She was swept up in a current of pleasure, nearing the crush of the wave of a deafening orgasm. When Damon's teeth sharply nipped at her clit only to soothe it with his velvety tongue, Elena let out a strangled cry and went over the proverbial edge. Damon kept the pressure on her nub until she finished riding her "good morning" orgasm. Once Elena's body calmed Damon came up from under the covers looking like the cat that got the cream. Elena looked at him with a lazy satisfied smile and loving hooded eyes.

"Hi…" – she whispered, biting her lower lip and smiling coyly.

"Hi yourself." – he replied wriggling his eye brows –"I could get used to waking up like this."

"Hmmm, so could I." – she purred.

"So could I." – Stefan's voice interjected making Elena's eyes bulge and Damon's neck snap in his direction.

"What the fuck?" – Damon barked looking from Elena to Stefan to Elena and catching the slightly guilty look in her face –"Elena?" – he asked in half warning, half accusation.

"Hmmm?"

"Elena, care to tell me what Saint Stefan is doing in bed with us?"

"H-he was sad" – she said in a very small voice and Damon looked at her like she had gone mad.

"True. I was." – Stefan replied nonchalantly gazing at the ceiling.

"I wasn't talking to you baby bro." – Damon spat in his direction.

"Calm down Damon, is no biggie!" – Stefan said with a frown as he turned on his side to better look at the couple. He had to chuckle at Elena's expression. The girl looked like she was holding a motion activated bomb during an earth wake –"You are making "our girlfriend" nervous." – Stefan pointed out, even making quotes in the air.

"She is mine, not ours and definitely not yours." – Damon said between gritted teeth.

Elena placed the palm of her hand pleadingly on Damon's chest, trying to placate the ire in his words and to get his attention. Damon turned to her and cocked his head.

"What?" – he asked angrily.

"No need to get into a pissing contest and mark your territory Damon." – she said in that tone that implied "you better behave or else".

"Oh, so now_ I am the bad guy_?" - he hissed incredulous.

Elena smiled a little thinking how his bad boy antics were an integral part of his mystique.

"No." - she said firmly - "You are _my guy_ and _I am your girl_. No need for you to go all cave man and club Stefan to death with possessive words." – she couldn't help smirk a little whilst trying to hold back her giggles.

Damon's eye brows rose with incredulity, but the whole thing was so ridiculous that he himself was fighting the need to chuckle.

"To "Club Stefan to death with possessive words", now that paints a picture Elena!"

A mischievous giggle escaped her lips and Damon's chuckles weren't far behind. He bent down and placed his forehead against hers.

"You drive me insane woman…Three words from you and I am whipped into shape…so much for being a cave man." – he beamed at her and she returned the feeling with an adoring kiss.

Before things got too heated, Damon remembered the third wheel in bed with them and lifted his head to gaze at his brother.

"What does it take for you to take a hint brother?" – Damon gave him a tight smile.

"I don't want to go anywhere..." – Stefan replied in a dejected tone making Damon huff impatiently –"I was hoping…"

"You where hoping…?"– Damon asked as both he and Elena turned to stare at Stefan with confused expressions –"Hoping for what?"

Stefan kept looking down at the sheets, unable to look at either of them. Not being able to put into words what he wanted, he raised his eyes to the same level as Elena's. Keeping himself anchored to her reactions, Stefan stretched his arm and let the back on his hand gently caress Damon's bicep. Elena's eyes betrayed lust at the simple gesture and Stefan knew that at least _she_ was on his side. Encouraged he raised his eyes to meet Damon's and for the life of him couldn't decipher the expression on his brother's face.

"Seriously?" – Damon asked wearily –"This again?"

"I'm sorry if I am making you uncomfortable…but I can't help the way I feel…and you said you would help…"

Damon sighed deeply and rolled his eyes, finally moving from his position on top of Elena to sit to the side of her and recline against the headboard.

"I did help you yesterday Stefan."- Damon ran a tired hand over his face – "I let you…go with your urges. Can't that be enough?"

Elena looked from one brother to the other, trying to make herself small so she wouldn't interfere in their franc dialogue.

"I'm sorry…but it's not enough… not yet at least…" - Stefan murmured apologetically.

"What exactly are you saying Stefan?" – Damon pushed himself off the headboard to look at his brother fully –"Or more exactly, what are you asking for here?"

"I…" – Stefan ran a nervous hand through his hair – "I want to try what Alaric did to you…" – he said blushing furiously.

Elena let out a little gasp and Damon shot her a quick warning look.

"Excuse me?" – Damon asked his brother a little irritated –"You are asking me to what? To let you fuck me?"

"Hmm" – Stefan swallowed hard – "No, not exactly…" – he said blushing a bit more strongly –"I was asking _you..._to do me…"

Damon ran a hand down his face, struggling to keep calm.

"And why would I do that?" – Damon looked at Stefan bewildered –"And why the fuck don't you just ask Ric?"

"B-b-because maybe it would help me stop obsessing about you… And... and because with you I wouldn't be so afraid to try… and because…" – he took another deep breath-"I- I think that Elena likes the idea."

One look at Elena and Damon knew that Stefan was right at least on the last point. Elena was blushing furiously and looking anywhere but in his direction. Damon couldn't resist rolling his eyes.

"How do I know it won't make you even more obsessed? I'm told I can be very addictive" – Damon quipped trying to ease the tension and was recompensed by a nervous giggle from Elena.

"You don't. We will deal with that then…"– Stefan pouted making Damon roll his eyes –"…you said you would help." – Stefan pleaded.

"And I can't convince you to get it on with Alaric?"

Stefan bit his lower lip nervously.

"He's…he's a bit big Damon…"

Damon chuckled at his brother acting like a blushing vestal whilst asking him to be fucked.

"He is quite the beast." –Damon smiled conspiratorially, easing the tension in the room and receiving relieved smiles from Stefan and Elena.

"Maybe we should think about it over breakfast." – he said pensively.

"No." – Stefan said without thinking.

"No?" – Damon glared at him –"You are in earnest…"

"If we think of this too much we'll never do it Damon."

"Stefan is right Damon." – Elena said quietly –"If we sit too long on top of this it isn't going to happen."

"So what? We just say "let the music start" and we all get in the mood?" – he looked from Stefan to Elena –"Well, I got news for you two." – Damon narrowed his eyes – "It's early in the morning and although I am hangover I am _not_ drunk. So how exactly do you two propose I get in the mood to fuck my brother?" – he spat.

Elena's was taken aback for a second before her mouth curved into a diabolic smile and her eyes met Stefan's, then Damon's. Damon looked at her wearily, anger evaporating into defeat. If Elena wanted this, then he knew it was as good as done. Damon knew full well he had never been able to deny Elena anything.

"I have an idea." – she purred, grazing her nail down Damon's chest and making his heart flutter – "Wait right here lover."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, the next chapter will be up very soon. Please let know your thoughts. It really helps! A special thanks to darkkissesful and kaybaby1127 for their supportive words without which this chapter would not, could not have been published! <strong>


	12. The main attraction

**An: _This may or may not be the very last chapter of this FF._ I honestly do not know. What I can tell you is that I have every intention of taking a break from this story until July and only if inspiration hits will there be another update. This particular FF has taken a lot out of me and I don't quite know why, but I thank everyone for their support, kind reviews and inspiring words. Until we next meet. xoxo**

* * *

><p>Elena quickly got out of the bed, not caring anymore that she was exposing herself as Stefan was going to see her naked anyway. The two brothers followed her lithe figure as she practically ran out of the room. Damon looked at Stefan and he simply shrugged back, just as confused and perplexed as he was. Their interaction was short lived because soon Elena was back carrying the sash of her dress and some other things that Stefan couldn't make out in her hands. Damon let out a loud sigh.<p>

"Trust _you_ to come prepared." – he mumbled.

"It's not mine, Ric forgot it here yesterday." – she winked at him.

Elena pranced to Damon's side of the bed and gave him the most lustful smile. She approached her lover as if he was prey, reaching up to grab Damon's face between her hands before bending down to kiss him fiercely. When they broke up for air, Damon was already hard for her and the little vixen smiled proudly before raising the sash brazenly to his eyes and tying it firmly on the back on his head. Elena looked at her handiwork satisfied and ran er thumb across Damon's lips before leaning in.

"Move to the middle of the bed Damon." – Elena whispered into his ear before nipping at his earlobe and running her hand down his bare chest.

Damon took in a lustful breath before obliging. Elena shot Stefan a devious look and motioned to him to exchange sides with her. Once they each took their places on either side of Damon, Elena mouthed to her accomplice.

"Mirror what I do ok?"

Stefan nodded with a delighted smirk as he watched her kiss the corner of Damon's mouth provokingly. Once Stefan had joined her, Elena ran her tongue over Damon's lower lip, asking for entrance. When he opened it, Damon's mouth was hotly assaulted by two tongues, the lack of vision making the sensation more visceral and seductive. The tongues battled with his own, caressed hip lips and brought forward a flurry of moans with their acrobatics. Despite being caught in the kiss, Damon could feel fingers trailing down his body, but because they were using only the tips, he couldn't tell which one was Elena's and which one was Stefan's. As the fingers tauntingly pulled down the covers and uncovered his erection, Damon felt the bodies shifting around him. The fingertips grazed the skin over his hips in soft circular patterns as the tongues traveled to tease his nipples. Damon fists closed around the fabric of the sheets and he could do nothing but surrender to the pleasure bestowed on him. The nimble digits replaced the tongues and continued to knead sensations out of Damon. Before he could miss the eager tongues on his body he felt them lapping at and around his cock. The effect was immediate, his erection twitched and a low needy groan escaped Damon's parted lips as a result of the gratifying torment. His lovers treated his erection with velvet like caresses bringing forth the most mind spinning feelings. The mouths engulfed and licked, grazed and soothed, with devotion and intent driving his body insane.

Damon couldn't take the teasing anymore, with a deep moan he hurriedly pulled his blind fold off. Freed from his sensory blindness, Damon looked down to see both Elena and Stefan devouring his cock, without the shield of his morals, the vision was so enticing that he almost came undone. Damon reached his hand down and ensnared it on Elena's long brown hair. He pulled her up roughly, possessively and kissed her passionately as if the kiss was the only thing keeping him from burning alive. Elena melted into his lips, molding herself around his beautiful body, pushing her breasts and their hardened tips into his body to find friction. Stefan, taking full advantage of the moment, took the whole Damon's erection into his mouth, engulfing it in his hot lips and letting it hit the back of his throat. Damon growled into the kiss and pumped into his brother's mouth. He pulled Elena away from his lips to push her back down, whilst reaching down to bring Stefan up by his hair. When Stefan met Damon's eyes, his brother looked at him with such intensity that Stefan let out a needy moan. Damon cocked his head and tightened his grip on his brother's hair before crashing his mouth against Stefan's lips. Elena had her head firmly pressed against Damon's sex, being held there by the force of his hand and keeping busy by running her tongue up and down and around Damon's shaft. As she raised her eyes she noticed Stefan's erection and wasted no time in grabbing it and using his pre-cum to ease her movements up and down making Stefan's mind whirl.

Damon released Stefan from the violent crushing kiss, leaving his brother panting and out of breath. He tightened his hand on Elena's hair forcing her to unwillingly release his cock. Damon pulled her back up and practically threw her down on the bed on her back making her gasp in surprise and mild outrage. Damon smirked at her, knowing full well that the rough treatment turned her on. He positioned himself over her, ensuring their gaze locked and landed a bruising kiss on her swollen lips before kissing a taunting trail all the way to her core. Elena's body quivered under him and as he neared his destination, Damon gave a meaningful look at Stefan and them at Elena's breasts. Stefan wet his lips and gave his brother a lascivious smile before attacking her nipples with his hands and mouth. Elena squirmed under Stefan's assault as Damon observed the scene for a while, enjoying seeing Elena break down into little sexy mewls before landing his talented lips back on her swollen sex.

Elena was seeing stars and constellations at this point, not quite knowing which delight to concentrate on, or how to process the waves of pleasure washing over her. Damon, having made his mind to let his less endowed brother be the first to enter Elena, motioned for Stefan to come to where he was. Stefan obliged and released his two bosom prisoners making Elena pout. Damon had Stefan sit on his heels whilst he moved up towards Elena and positioned her easily on her knees. Elena's sassy ass was raised in the air, her glistening wet folds a clear and open invitation to Stefan's hard on. Damon stroked the side of Elena's face lovingly until she looked at him. He moved her hair so it cascaded over her shoulder as he positioned his cock within reach of her lips and mouthed "I love you" before motioning for Stefan to take her. Elena hungrily latched her lips to Damon's member and he felt them tighten around his length as Stefan's erection plunged aggressively into her core. Elena continued pleasuring Damon eagerly, but found it hard to keep focused on the task with the rhythm Stefan was hammering into her.

Damon bent down to kiss her ravenously, before reaching for the condom and the lube she had brought into the room. Damon dressed the condom on his cock, his eyes never leaving Elena's, then he poured generous amounts of lube with his hand. With one last meaningful look at his girlfriend, Damon moved to the end of the bed and positioned himself behind Stefan.

Damon pulled his brother's body against his own, stilling his movements and running a lazy hand along his side. Damon reached his lips to Stefan's ear.

"You are sure this is what you want brother?" - he breathed hotly against his shell.

"Yes" – Stefan panted, letting out a moan when Elena wiggled her hips begging him to resume moving.

"If I do this, I won't be gentle." – Damon whispered warningly making Stefan tremble with desire.

"I don't want you to be." – Stefan breathed looking at Damon in the eyes.

Without breaking eye contact, Damon nodded and pushed a lubed finger into Stefan's virgin ass.

Stefan let out a throaty moan at the intrusion and arched his back instinctively given Elena a much desired powerful trust. She looked behind her and saw Stefan naked form entrenched into her core and sensuously caught in Damon's strong embrace. Their eyes were burning each other's retina in their hunger to consume each other. The picture it painted was both tragic and beautiful and all Elena wanted was to help to strengthen their bond. She extricated herself from Stefan's cock and turned around to please it with her mouth. The change brought Stefan back from the clouds into a brand new kind of heaven as he relaxed into her ministrations. Taking advantage of Stefan's surrender, Damon started to move his finger rhythmically to stretch his brother's opening out. Damon had always been at the receiving end of this kind of seduction and felt a strange surge of power at being the one doing the conquering for the first time. It didn't matter that this was his brother, what mattered was that this was someone he loved, that these were two someone's that he loved deeply. He glanced at Elena, latched on as she was at his brother's cock, images of the shower he planned to have _alone _with her after this filled his head. The one where his bigger erection would still make her feel stretched and reach a new orgasm alongside his as he pushed her against the shower wall..

Damon hand moved to Stefan's hips in a tight hold, his thumb soothing his brother's hipbone as a peace offering. Damon added another finger to his intrusion and captured Stefan's moan with his demanding lips. Stefan reached his arm to wrap it around Damon's neck as he felt the increase in pressure and pleasure, making him pump aggressively into Elena's mouth and making her gag. Elena tried to move for air but Stefan held her firmly by her hair, his cock entrenched in her lips, his domination making her wet. Stefan felt the discomfort of Damon's fingers leaving his entrance, only to gasp as the tip of Damon's cock brushed teasingly against the length of his pert ass.

"Fuck me brother" – Stefan begged.

Damon groaned with lust against his brother's neck.

"Focus on the lady." – he ordered gruffly.

Elena, getting the hint, managed to escape Stefan's strong hold and turned around eager to be thoroughly fucked. She wiggled her hips invitingly at him, giving Stefan a lewd look. Stefan wasted no time plunging into her wet core, pumping with renewed energy and lust. He let out a growl when Damon plunged his erection violently into his asshole and starting drilling into him with no mercy, taking control of how his hips moved into Elena. Stefan reveled in the intrusion, embracing the pain and the dastardly pleasure that accompanied it. Damon growled into his ear, Elena was all moans under him and Stefan chuckled in bliss as the sensations of fucking and being fucked overwhelmed him completely.

If this was how heaven felt, Stefan was ready to die right fucking now he concluded as he let out another pleasure filled growl. Elena was firmly behind him on that conclusion as her orgasmic moans enticed both brother's to follow her in the path to sexual bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>And here is where I bow out ladies and (hopefully) gentleman. Hope it was worth your time. R &amp; R because it always helps! xoxo<strong>


	13. Consequences and peace treaties

****AN: I Have debated over and over again if this story was over or if it needed that little bit more to wrap it up. Seems like my brain decided it needed that extra little nudge. On another note, i found my original notes for this story and some of the smut seemed to fall by the way side. So I *might* write the lost chapter eventually if I can. For now enjoy the last chapter of this little saga. Thank you for all your support and kind words. Please do review if you can xoxo.****

* * *

><p>Damon grabbed two mugs of freshly brewed coffee and walked quietly back to the main bedroom suite. As he reached the door frame he leaned against it, contemplating the scene in front of him. The late morning sun carelessly highlighted the sleeping contours of the two people he loved the most in this world. Damon's heart swelled with tenderness as he watched Stefan and Elena asleep like two fallen angels. He had given into their demands and desires because they could get him to do just about anything for them because he loved them so deeply and with abandon. The white downy sheets that surrounded them haphazardly, was an unkind reminder of the morals they ignored and the lovemaking they indulged in.<p>

A righteous voice in Damon's head frowned at the use of the expression "lovemaking" but Damon simply ignored it. He chuckled to himself wistfully. Damon knew that calling it a threesome or labeling it incest for that matter would be to tarnish the central motives behind it and there was no doubt in Damon's mind that it was lovemaking. It had been devotional, it had been unselfish surrender and no other reason would have had him agreeing to Elena and Stefan's request. He loved them above all else and this included himself, his reservations and his morals too and he knew it full well.

However, Damon was aware that no amount of reasoning, not even his best attempt at sarcasm or any other form of denial would stop morality casting a long shadow over what had happened. True, Damon played the aloof, playboy card with panache, avoiding showing his true colors in an attempt to shield his heart. But no mask would save the three of them from the cold shoulder of truth and it was up to him to guide Stefan and Elena out of this situation with their dignity and relationships unscathed. Damon would always call it lovemaking for nothing could erase the truth and he knew he loved his younger brother and the beauty asleep on the other side of the same bed. As Damon stared, their bodies stirred and he decided to make his mission to ensure they would all come out of this okay. He would set the tone and the younger two would follow and, hopefully, they would come out of this unharmed and maybe even stronger for it.

Damon's eyes alighted on Elena's curvy form. She had conquered his heart by inches at first and then she gained momentum and conquered it all at once. He loved... _no_, he adored how she stood up to him, delivering the same amount of wit right back with her stubborn chin and pouty lips. She knew how to call him on his shit and put him in his place, but she also knew when his ego was bruised or his insecurities got the best of him and how to soothe and fix him. She made him feel human and super human. She was both tigress and kitten, she weaved herself around him with her intense personality and kind heart. He loved her more than life and because of that he could never, ever, deny her anything.

Damon's gaze travelled from Elena's waist to the back of this brother's strong shoulders. Weariness hit him on the chest when having to face the events of the last days. Stefan had always been the sensitive one, the confused one, the waxing lyrical through the simple things in life one until they were not so simple anymore. No wonder getting into his first threesome and giving a blowjob had messed his mind upside down. That was just _so_ Stefan... Damon sighed... Not to know the clear boundaries of his personality and get confused by every little event life threw at him. Despite that, a part of Damon was glad that Stefan had run to him for help and that, above all else, he could be of help. As Stefan had grown they had drifted apart and the little boy that hung onto Damon's every word and deed gave way to the distant brooding teenager that didn't need his older brother. Damon had kept his distance and respected Stefan's choices, but he missed his little brother very much.

Damon knew that if he played this right, and with Elena's help, he and Stefan could find a new way to relate to each other. Not as the older and younger brothers they once were or as the strangers they had become, not even as the lover's they had been this morning. No, maybe they would be able to relate to each other as the friends they had always meant to be. Damon's heart filled with hope and his lungs let out a sigh in response.

He moved from the doorframe towards Elena's side, settling the two mugs of coffee on her bedside table. Damon reached his hand out and slowly pushed the curtain of her hair aside, placing a soft kiss to her cheek. Her face scrunched adorably and he let out a soft chuckle.

"Common' sleepy head"- he cooed – "I brought you coffee…"

"Coffee?"- she grumbled opening an eye.

Damon reached for the mug and placed it near her nose. Like a frost age lazy giant Elena pushed herself into a seated position and reached for the cup.

"And there is a shower waiting for us." – Damon whispered lovingly as he watched her drink back the coffee greedily.

Elena groaned softly, eyes twinkling over the rim of the coffee cup at the man smiling down at her.

"Are you trying to proposition me Mr Salvatore?"- she smiled sweetly.

"Is it working?"- He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Always."- she whispered putting the mug down and reaching for his hand to help her out of the bed.

Damon gave her a loving kiss to the forehead and a playful slap on her ass.

"You go ahead. I will be with you in a minute."

"Don't make me wait too long Mr Salvatore." – she winked and disappeared through the door.

Damon couldn't wipe the smile of happiness that graced his lips. Elena always made him feel like the most adored and loved person in the universe. Shaking himself out of the daydream, Damon reached out for the other mug of coffee and came around to Stefan's side. He placed the mug on the bedside table and sat on the bed cocking his head to look at this brother's sleeping back before reaching gently for his shoulder.

"Stefan." – Damon called quietly and when the younger Salvatore did not reply –"I know you are awake Stef. Come on, talk to me." – he said soothingly.

Stefan turned in the bed to face him, brow furrowed, tears streaming down his face.

"Ahh, don't be like that Stef."- Damon pleaded –"What's the matter?"

"You…you hate me." – came the mumbled reply that Damon could barely make out because of the sobs.

Damon reached for his brother's hand, uncovering his face.

"I could never hate you Stefan. I love you too much, you know that." - Damon said soothingly.

Stefan looked up at his brother, pain and confusion warring in his young eyes.

"But I made you…"

"Shh…"- Damon replied and placed a finger on Stefan's lips to quieten his brother's words –"I am not mad at you for that."

"Really?"- Stefan asked hoping.

"Really."- Damon said firmly –"I would have preferred that it hadn't happen…"

A shadow clouded Stefan's features and he looked down at the bed. Damon reached under his chin and pulled his face up so Stefan would look at him.

"I would have preferred it hadn't happened Stefan because it is not what we are about." – Damon said intently – "We are brothers, hopefully we will become best friends but we are not meant to be lovers. You understand?"

Stefan pierced his mouth into a thin line that spelled out rejection.

"I am not saying that I didn't enjoy it Stef, or that I am regret it happened because I do not. I am glad I could help you. I am glad that you came to me for help." – Damon stroked his brother' face soothingly –"I love you baby brother. Always have, always will and I will always do anything and everything I can to help you out."

Stefan nodded stiffly trying to contain the tears spilling from his eyes.

"I think I proven that to you yesterday and this morning."- Damon professed –"I just don't want this to define us."- Damon said in earnest.

"Thank you…"- came Stefan's surprising reply.

Damon looked at his brother inquisitively and somewhat surprised as Stefan sat up straight in the bed and then pulled Damon into his arms.

"Thank you Damon."- Stefan repeated hugging Damon tightly –"I am sorry that I roped you into this but I didn't know what else to do…" – he pushed himself away from the embrace to look at Damon –" Thank you for helping me out and for not being mad…I know it was stupid but I am glad it is behind us." – Stefan placed his hands on his brother's shoulder- "You know how I can obsess about "what ifs"" – Damon chuckled – "And we both know it would have driven me mad just wondering."

"Glad I could help you get it out of your system."- Damon quipped.

"You did a lot more than that."- Stefan acquiesced –"I love you too Damon. More than you will ever know."

Damon rolled his eyes in an exaggerated matter and both man chuckled in companionable friendship.

"Now I believe that you have a girl waiting for you?"- Stefan smiled and wiggled his eye brows in a Damon like fashion.

Damon turned his head to the door where Elena had disappeared to, longing making him sigh, and then back at his brother.

"I will be ok Damon." – Stefan said firmly and leaned in to give him another tight hug –"I will call you when I land back home and we will get together ok? With or sans Elena, you choice brother."

Damon nodded and smiled broadly back at his baby brother.

"It's a date."- he quipped

"You wish." – Stefan shot right back before rolling in the bed with laughter.

"I could get used to hanging out with this new cheeky you." – Damon laughed along.

"Not if you don't get your ass out of here and to Elena right now." – Stefan said smiling as he ran a lazy hand over his messy hair – "She may keep you under house arrest!"

"Good point!"- Damon chuckled –"I'm out of here! See you back home Stef." – Damon called over his shoulder as he exited the room.

As he passed the door a soft hand grabbed his and brought him down into a most passionate and devotional kiss. When Elena freed his lips she whispered into his ear.

"Damon Salvatore, you are the most wonderful man I know and I love you with all that I am and will ever be."

Damon smiled at her, moistness gathering in his eyes as he whispered.

"Right back at you babe."

Elena smiled sweetly and pulled him toward the on suite shower.

Back in the room Stefan took in a deep breath, the smile never fading from his lips. He had been terribly afraid that he had messed things up for him and Damon. He decided he would never be so reckless with their hearts again. He loved his brother more than anything and was glad that the events of the last few days had not only not damaged their relationship but brought them closer. Theirs was too precious a bond to lose and Stefan wanted to make sure that from here on they would only get closer.

Stefan also spared a thought for Elena, his ex-girlfriend, almost certainly his future sister-in-law. The thought made his smile even broader and he knew for sure Damon was going to walk the brunette down the isle. She was the most caring, righteous and unselfish person he had ever met and had become one of the central people in both their lives. Even after the way Stefan treated her since she dumped him, she had still found it in herself to take care of his broken soul and be the intermediary in his reunion with his brother. How could he not love her for that? Stefan decided that he would make sure to let her know how thankful he was for her presence in his life.

With that thought in mind Stefan got up and pulled his clothes on. He made his way across the living room and out of the hotel suite that had been witness to too much. he would return to his room, shower, pack and leave for the airport. He, Damon and Elena would all be back home in a couple of days and a whole new chapter of their lives was about to start. For the first time Stefan looked at the future with hope and the feeling was exhilarating.

.

.

.

The End


End file.
